The Dig
by mariviagron
Summary: Rachel Berry, siempre ha sido una extraña. Resguardada en internados desde que sus padres murieron, Rachel se entierra en el estudio del mundo antiguo. Su mayor emoción la vive mientras pasa sus veranos con su tía y su tío arqueólogo en excavaciones por todo el mundo. Y un día, en la investigación de un templo recientemente desenterrado en Creta, Rachel descubre un artefacto lumino
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**Sinopsis**_

_**Rachel Berry, siempre ha sido una extraña. Resguardada en internados desde que sus padres murieron, Rachel se entierra en el estudio del mundo antiguo. Su mayor emoción la vive mientras pasa sus veranos con su tía y su tío arqueólogo en excavaciones por todo el mundo. Y un día, en la investigación de un templo recientemente desenterrado en Creta, Rachel descubre un artefacto luminoso que la transporta a la antigua Grecia.**_

_**Prologo**_

Todo el mundo habla de caer enamorado como si fuera la cosa más grande en el mundo. Todas las canciones, todas las películas, todos los libros. Te lo dicen una y otra vez, que cuando te suceda, será el mejor día de tu vida.

Nunca vas a dejar de sonreír.

Estarás tan feliz.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tienen razón. Estoy segura de que estaría mucho más feliz sobre caer enamorada si, cuando finalmente me suceda a mí, no esté en realidad cayendo.

Rápido.

El aire frio se precipita sobre mí, mientras choco violentamente a través del cielo. La misteriosa niebla negra que me rodea es tan densa que no puedo ver nada. Por un segundo, creo que puedo sentir cristales de agua en mi piel mientras caigo en picado a través de las nubes, pero puede que sea solo mi imaginación.

Si solo se tratara de mi imaginación. Si tan solo todo lo que me ha sucedido, todos los extraños y maravillosos y aterradores encuentro, no fueran nada más que un sueño...

Pero si todo fuera un sueño, entonces _ella_ también sería un sueño.

Y yo, no intercambiaría mi tiempo con ella por nada. Incluso aunque me dejo enredada en esta oscuridad misteriosa, para estrellarme contra la tierra.

Puedo sentir el aire calentándose. Ahora, en cualquier momento, habrá terminado. Intento una vez más a salvarme a mí misma, convocando a un poder que apenas he poseído recientemente.

Pero estoy cayendo demasiado rápido, y estoy desorientada por la niebla de tinta.

Es inútil. Esto es todo.

Y entonces, estoy volando.

**Parte 1 capitulo 1**

_**"El iphone gigante que cambio mi vida"**_

Solo tengo una cicatriz y está en mi cuello. Es del verano, después del cuarto grado, cuando estaba en un día de campamento. Estábamos haciendo un ejercicio de confianza donde todos los niños estaban con los ojos vendados, sujetos de las manos y caminando a través del bosque. No estaba permitido romper la cadena, o los consejeros le dirían a tu familia que eras, algo así como, incapaz de confiar.

Habíamos estado caminando entre matorrales por solo un par de minutos cuando sentí algo me pico en el cuello. Grite. Trate de soltarme, pero el niño y la niña que sostenían mis manos no me soltaron. La picazón se convirtió en una sensación de ardor. Le rogué a los consejeros que me ayudaran, pero me dijeron que solo estaba entrando en pánico y que tenía que confiar en ellos.

Mi cuello siguió palpitando, pero me mantuve en silencio durante el resto de la caminata en confianza. Cuando terminamos, me arranque la venda de los ojos y hui al baño.

Me mire en el espejo y vi algo en mi cuello. Un aguijón. Fue difícil sacarlo pero lo logre. Ese día, aprendí que no podía confiar en los niños o adultos. Solo podía confiar en mí misma.

Nunca regrese al campamento, pero debido a que mi tía y tío tenían un plan diferente para mí. Son arqueólogos y decidieron que tenía la edad suficiente para pasar los veranos con ellos en las excavaciones. Mañana es mi último día de escuela en la Academia McKinley y luego viajare a Creta, una isla en Grecia, para unirme a mi tío Alex y a la tía Sophia para mi sesión anual de excavación. Me encanta pasar mis veranos en ese lugar. Vamos a estar aislados de la civilización, con el polvo hasta las rodillas, la arena y, con suerte, huesos.

Pero por alguna razón, no me emociona la víspera de Navidad, la siento normal. Me doy cuenta de que a fin de cuentas, no quiero ir a Grecia este año.

Lo cual es raro, porque yo soy mitad griega. Aunque para ser honesta, nunca he estado interesada en la cultura griega. Cuando leí acerca de la antigua Grecia, parecía como una gigante secundaria, como la Academia McKinley, sin agua corriente y canchas de squash. Fue la primera civilización que jugó, ¡y yo odio los juegos! Bueno, odiar es una palabra fuerte, y podría quemarme en otro año de rah-rah en McKinley, donde el futbol manda.

Pero el deporte me parecía tan juvenil. En una de mis investigaciones en los libros había una cita de un sacerdote del antiguo Egipto: -**Solón, Solón, vosotros, los griegos son todos unos niños,** - **te escucho, sacerdote.**

Cuando piensas en Grecia, también piensas en la mitología griega. Bostezo. Los mitos no son nada para mí. No disfruto de las palomitas de maíz, de las películas de superhéroes, y si me preguntas, los mitos griegos son igual de absurdos. La forma en que los antiguos griegos adoraban a los dioses me recuerda a las chicas de mi dormitorio quienes hablaban de Gossip Girl como si realmente conocieran a los actores que tienen todos como veinticinco años y ni siquiera tienen nuestra edad, para empezar. Y creo que esto es lo que debe haber sido vivir en la antigua Grecia: gente que cree en superhombres y habla de ellos como si fuesen parte de la vida real. Quiero decir, vamos no era La Odisea de Homero como los blogs de chismes que tienen los niños ahora? Lo sé, lo sé. Los griegos ya no creen en esos mitos, y probablemente solo estoy nerviosa por rencontrarme con mi familia y estar en un lugar nuevo. Así que no debí haberme asustado. No quiero estar asustada.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Estoy completamente asustada: mordiéndome las uñas, frotando la cicatriz de mi cuello y mirando a los chicos en el patio patear una bolsa de Hacky. Brittany mi compañera de cuarto, odia cuando estoy así, sobre todo cuando está en el medio de contar una historia muy importante.

**Brittany:** -Rachel, si quiera pudiste escuchar lo que acabo de decir.?

**Rachel:** -Estoy escuchando. Estabas hablando del estado de Facebook de cómo-se-llame.

Mi pequeño truco funciona y Britt reanuda sus balbuceos sobre el estado de Facebook de cómo-se-llame y empacando sus bikinis y actualizando su Facebook acerca de sus bikinis, mientras se prepara para salir al viñedo de Martha.

**Brittany:** -¿Entonces qué debo hacer? - me pregunta

**Rachel:** -¿Que? Lo siento, me perdí lo que has dicho.

**Brittany:** -No importa, Rachel. Ya estás en tierra Geek. Lo entiendo

**Rachel:** -No es tierra Geek. Es tierra Griega

**Brittany:** -Por lo menos vas a ir finalmente a algún lugar genial. -Estoy sorprendida de que ella esté dispuesta a hablar de mi excavación. Hemos sido compañeras de cuarto en McKinley desde séptimo grado, por lo que nos conocemos bastante bien. Brittany es un asco en arqueología. Al principio, ella pensó que era como en las películas, en las que esquivas enormes rocas mientras corres por caminos de tierra y Shia LeBeouf te lleva en sus brazos y salva el mundo él solo. Cuanto más les digo acerca de mis trabajos de verano, las horas de minucioso trabajo para quitar el polvo de las paredes, los días largos son nadie remotamente parecido a Shia LeBeouf y la realidad sobre que la aterradora bestia que en realidad nunca encuentro es un fotógrafo de National Geographic; menos que quiere saber acerca de nada de eso. Una vez mencione que mi tía había descubierto un par de pendientes de por lo menos mil años, y su única pregunta fue con respecto al potencial de rebajas en Forever 21.

Suspiro.

**Rachel:** -Sabes que me refiero a Grecia, en lugar de _**Grease**_la película, verdad, Britt? Ella me lanza un bikini. Fuerte.

**Brittany:** -Bueno, sí. Ellas van a Grecia en _**La Hermandad de los Pantalones Viajeros**_ - le doy una mirada en blanco, mi mirada en blanco patentada que utilizo para informales a los adolescentes que no soy como ellos. No sé sobre la película mas reciente o la canción de rap que todos los chicos en la Sala de descanso estaban cantando en el almuerzo. Estoy fuera de eso.

Por suerte. Prefiero los libros.

**Brittany:** -Tu conoces la película, Rachel, con la chica que va a Grecia y es esa como tú, excepto que ella tiene un amor en la vida.

Aaaah. Esa.

**Brittany:** -Bueno, de todos modos. Grecia parece divertido. Definitivamente vas a tener que mandarme fotos.

**Rachel:** -Las tumbas no son muy fotogénicas.

Cerró los cierres de su maleta. -Por que nunca puedes estar emocionada por algo? Gimes y te lamentas sobre querer ir a ese lugar durante todo el año, y ahora vas a ir y estas como que "eh"

**Rachel:** -Porque no soy como tú. No me entusiasmo cuarenta veces al día y no siento la necesidad de anunciar mi ánimo en línea.

**Brittany:** -Eres una idiota.

**Rachel:** -Gracias, Britt.

Desde el último día del tercer año de secundaria, me decidí a tratar de hablar su lenguaje.

Tengo bastante fluidez para hablar el idioma adolescente cuando se requiere.

**Brittany:** -Estoy segura que ir a Grecia es algo peliagudo.

**Rachel:** -¿Peliagudo? Um, bien, mama. ¿Quien dice "peliagudo".?, - eso era demasiado para mi fluidez.

**Brittany:** -Bueno, yo lo digo.

**Rachel:** -Tengo una sensación extraña, como que no me va a gustar estar ahí o algo.

**Brittany: **-¿Estas bromeando? Te escucho hablar sobre cosas más aburridas como creación de las pirámides y finalmente iras ahí, como, la tierra de todos esos ardientes dioses corriendo alrededor en togas.

**Rachel:** -Um, esos ardientes dioses son ficticios, Britt. Como que ellos no existen, - digo, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-Tal vez no vaya. Quizás solo... Tal vez vaya contigo al viñedo de Martha o algo así. Trato de imaginar un verano en el viñedo. Iríamos a la playa todos los días. Brittany se enamoraría cuatro veces a la semana...

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Brittany volviendo a jugar con su teléfono. Ella probablemente este texteando a uno de sus amigos en pánico porque su torpe compañera de cuarto amenaza con quebrar su estilo en Tierra Preparatoria.

**Brittany:** -Estas haciendo todo un drama, Rach. Vas a ir a Grecia y lo sabes. Era difícil de asumir pero es tu destino y cosas así.

La luz cambia. Las sombras caen sobre nuestros escritorios de caoba. Me gustaba vivir en esta sala y de repente me siento caliente con cariño por nuestro punto de vista, por nuestra escuela, por todas las partes a las que no pude ir por todas las noches que pase en esta mesa de lectura y escritura en su lugar. Tengo escalofríos. Cae la noche lo que es tan dramático en esta época del año. No me gusta la palabra "destino". Me pone nerviosa de alguna manera. Oigo "Destino" y pienso -es una estupidez.

Brittany toma el top del bikini de mi lado de la mesa y los acomoda ella misma en el alfeizar de la ventana. Uh oh. Ella va al modo serio.

**Brittany: **-Esta bien, Rach. Se de lo que se trata realmente. Tienes miedo a volar, por lo de tus padres. Es totalmente normal sentirse de esa manera. -Estaba muy cansada de decirle que estaba equivocada. Que no tengo miedo a volar. No tiene ningún sentido, no le tengo fobia a los aviones. Solo dejo que la gente piense que la tengo porque que me hace parecer normal. Si tus padres murieron en un accidente de avión, ¿No le tendías miedo a volar? Desearía no ser tan diferente de todo el mundo. De alguna manera, la vida seria más fácil si me gustase Gossip Girl y luchase con el temor de volar por los océanos. Las personas podrían-aceptarme.

A veces me preocupa que ni siquiera me noten.

**Brittany:** -¿Quieres ir a ver Teen Mom? -me pregunta.

**Rachel:** -Claro.

**Brittany:** -¿En serio?

Asiento. Siempre evite este tipo de cosas en McKinley. Pero de repente me encuentro a mi misma detrás de Britt por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras, en la sala común. El programa ya había iniciado en el momento en que entre, lo que significaba que me salve de las miradas del que-es-lo-que-haces-aquí, solo en raras ocasiones me unía a ellos. El tercer año hubiera sido más fácil para mí si hubiera salido más. Pero digo que al final de cada año. Siempre ha sido así. No solo puedo entrar en algo cuando se que está a punto de terminar. Llegaba al piso de danza durante los últimos cinco minutos de cada baile y por lo general jamás iba a la sala común pata ver un ridículo espectáculo que todo el mundo amaba, solo llegaba a los créditos.

Me siento en el fondo y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas y me balanceo un poco. Brrr.

Cada ventana está abierta y la brisa que cruza se intensifica. Nadie perece tener frio salvo yo. Podía llorar, inundada por la sensación de que nunca voy a estar aquí otra vez, que el viento viene por mí. Basta, Rachel. Estas siendo lamentable.

El año que viene vas a estar en una residencia como esta.

Y si lloras, todos te miraran. Me desprendí de mis piernas y trate de sentarme normalmente, lo que significase eso, mientras espero a que la extraña sensación de picazón pasara.

De alguna extraña manera, cuando miro hacia atrás después de esa última noche en la sala común de McKinley, me pregunto si tuve alguna premonición sobre lo que iba a venir, como si supiera de alguna manera que realmente encontraría mi destino en Grecia.

_**Hola... Hace unos meses leí este libro llamado The Dig de Audrey Hart y me gusto mucho, y se me ocurrió que podría hacer una adaptación con las faberrys... Ya había subido unas historias antes, pero buscando en la página encontré unos fic similares a los míos y obviamente mucho mejores jajajaja y dije nahh... Mejor elimino los míos.**_

_**Espero les guste, a pesar que esta primera parte se ve medio aburrida... Peroo a medida que vaya avanzando la historia será divertida..**_

_**Este es mi pin para las que tengan BlackBerry 2A5B3A48 y mi twitter marivimontilla**_

∞ _**Ma. Virginia∞ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**Segundo capitulo, espero les guste..!**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Hemos estado atrapados en la pista del aeropuerto de Heraklion en Creta durante una hora y seis minutos. Eso no es mucho tiempo.

Pero cuando has estado viajando durante veintidós horas, duele.

Todo el mundo hace lo mismo cuando está varado en un avión: Hablan por teléfono y textean a las personas que aman.

La mujer a mi lado me codea bruscamente. Se trataba de un accidente, pero lo entiendo. La gente está realmente incomoda con el silencio en situaciones cercanas como esta.

Tengo que hacer algo, así que inicio sesión en facebook.

_Britt-Britt Pierce acaba de aterrizar en MVeee y !Ya aterrizo la diversión para esta noche!_

Unida a su actualización esta una foto del Hipstamatic de Britt con un tipo con el pelo rubio desgreñado y una camisa polo.

Se han hecho amigos enseguida. No sé como lo hace. Pero trato de no tomármelo demasiado en serio. Si se algo acerca de los veranos de Britt en MVeee, es que los romances de finales de junio no duran en el tiempo suficiente para convertirlos en su descripción de su verano cuando llega en septiembre. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez este sea el verano, en el que yo consiga una linda chica del cual hablar tarde en las noches..

Cuando la azafata por fin nos dice que somos libres para movernos por la cabina y desembarcar, surge el caos. La mujer a mi lado, parece pensar que si tira su bolso en mis pies, conseguirá bajarse del avión antes que yo. Mi Grecia no será sobre juegos y mitos y tonterías. Mi Grecia será sobre filósofos y dramaturgos y personas que están demasiado ocupadas construyendo ideas y templos en lugar de obsesionarse con lo que otras personas piensen de ellos. Esta es realmente mi patria de una manera. Creta es la cuna de la ciencia y conseguí una solida A en física este año.

Le envío un texto a tío Alex:_ Caminando_

Siempre es fácil de detectar al tío Alex y a la tía Sofía en un aeropuerto. Buscas por la más llamativa, y golpeada van que puedas encontrar. Luego, buscas a la pareja de mediana edad en atuendos de color caqui que combinan. Parece que van a una fiesta de disfraces como el Sr. y la Sra. Indiana Jones.

Me acerco a la camioneta y subo por la parte trasera. Alex está conduciendo y Sofía esta en el teléfono coordinando la llegada de un interno. Por lo general, cavamos en áreas protegidas, lugares donde los turistas no son permitidos y los lugareños evitan porque respetan su historia y no quieren construir allí una casa o un Taco Bell.

Miro por la ventana y disfruto de la nueva tierra. Todos los arboles se ven sedientos, pero obstinados, como que si los rociaras con una manguera, el agua te salpicaría de vuelta.

Son irregulares y enormes. Si fuera una niña pequeña, estaría teniendo pesadillas esta noche.

Todo es tan incoherente y desorganizado. Veo un parche de hierba verde eléctrico, casi como la alfombra de la sala común en la escuela. ¿Y por qué? No tiene sentido.

Paredes de roca salen de la nada y me mareo cada vez más. En un lugar como este, como sabes siquiera por donde comenzar a excavar?

- **Que te parece, Rach.?** - pregunta Alex

Rachel: **Es salvaje.**

- **Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa aquí,** - dice Sofía- **La mayoría de estos arbustos tienen espinas.**

Rachel: **Puedo notarlo.**

- **Y no puedes ir vagando descuidadamente en los valles. Los senderos no están bien marcados.**

Rachel:** Lo sé. Ya que los turistas no están permitidos.** - Tía Sofía encuentra mi mirada en el espejo retrovisor y sonríe. - **Hay algo que tu no sepas, Rach.?**

Rachel: **No. Es evidente que lo sé todo.** - ¡Que cosa más estúpida para decir!: "lo sé todo." Hay tanto que no se. No sé dónde voy a ir a la universidad.

Diablos, ni siquiera se sobre qué voy a escribir en mi ensayo de admisión.

Hemos llegado a la excavación. Esta es mi parte favorita del verano. Las tiendas están levantadas, cuencos de metal de humus y zanahoria están capturando el sol cegándome, los voluntarios de camisa-amarrillas-como-única-ropa están zumbando alrededor, transportando picos, planos, jarras de agua.

Estoy en casa.

Tía Sofía se da vuelta y me sonríe, -**Rach. Tenemos algunas noticias emocionantes.**

La miro. Entonces miro su mano, encerrada en la del tío Alex. Me da pánico. Siempre estoy asustada de que puedan tener un bebe. No es que no me gusten los niños, ni nada. Pero un bebe no puede ir a una excavación, ¿verdad? Trago saliva.

Sofía se ríe. -**Relájate. No estoy embarazada**

Rachel: ¿**Entonces, que es?**

Ella se da la vuelta y mira hacia adelante a la base del campamento, el cual, ahora me doy cuenta, tiene una energía que es diferente a la que he vivido en las excavaciones anteriores. Una de las voluntarias esta jadeando y agitando los brazos, como si fuese testigo de una especie de milagro.

Rachel: **Chicos, en serio. ¿Cuáles son las noticias.?**

Tío Alex suelta a Sofía y agarra las llaves.

Se vuelve y me mira. -**Ya lo veras.**

Debe estar a cien grados cuando me despierto en la tienda a la mañana siguiente, cubierta de sudor. Me encanta esa primera mañana en el nuevo sitio. Estoy desorientada, pero segura. Estoy grogui y con jet-lag y ahí está ese maravilloso momento cuando no está claro en que parte del mundo estoy o como llegue aquí.

Esta excavación es más o menos la más grande de mi vida y la de ellos, vinieron aquí con la esperanza de descubrir un antiguo pueblo, pero lo que encontraron fue un antiguo templo. No lo he visto todavía, pero todos en la cena de anoche utilizaban los mismos adjetivos: alucinante, asombroso, más grande que la Casa Blanca, más grande que la vida. Cada vez que estoy cerca de que mi mente quede en blanco y se me descuelgue la mandíbula, me gustaría verlo.

Y bien, esto no es solo por el templo gigante. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, también se trata de chicas. Finalmente tengo diecisiete años. Voy a ser una sénior. Así que si alguna vez hubo un verano en el que yo pueda en realidad tener un poco de aventura romántica, este sería el indicado. Y más probable que la aventura ocurra si llevo algo lindo. Los estudiantes universitarios acamparon la noche anterior, por lo que no conocí a ninguno de ellos. Nunca he tenido una novia de verano, pero Alex y Sofía siguen diciendo que la cosecha de estudiantes de este año es realmente especial.

Y dos de estos especiales individuos son chicas. Quiero decir, que una nunca sabe. Tal vez el descubrimiento del templo es una especie de presagio.

Tal vez este es el verano donde todo venga junto. Y tal vez los pantalones blancos son la clave.

En una rara excursión al centro comercial a la ciudad cerca de Lima, deje a Britt escoger la ropa para mí.

Son poco prácticos y un poco tontos, pero tal vez eso es algo bueno. Me deslizo en mis pantalones nuevos de cargo blanco. Nunca he vestido pantalones blancos antes, y son más crispados y prietos que mis kakis. El top que ella escogió lucia como tres tallas mas pequeño, pero una vez que lo cubrí con una camisa de lino color canela, me sentí un poco mas como yo. Peine mi cabello, no había espejo en la tienda, así que tome mi iPhone y saque una foto de mi misma.

Era mi mala suerte que la tía Sofía estuviera pasando justo en el momento en que salía de la tienda. Deja de caminar. Sus ojos se abren.

Sofía: **Rachel, ¿donde está la fiesta? - ¿Pantalones blancos? ¿Estás bromeando?**

Rachel: **Son de algodón. Cualquier cosa se lava.**

Ella niega y se me acerca. Susurra - **Estas perdiendo tu tiempo. Los estudiantes universitarios no han vuelto de su noche fuera.** **No hay chicas para ti todavía, Rach**-

Mis mejillas se encienden y quiero irme a cambiar inmediatamente. ¿Soy tan obvia? Mire a mí alrededor. Todos los demás estaban con pantalones oscuros. Podría matar a Britt.

Sacudo mi cabeza, y comienzo a entrar a la tienda, pero tío Alex me intercepta.

Alex: **Vamos, Rach.**

Rachel: **Me tengo que cambiar.**

Alex: **No, no tienes. Pero quítate la etiqueta. No quiero basura en el mayor templo antiguo descubierto en los últimos cien años,** - arranco la etiqueta y la echo a la basura. **Olvídate de las chicas. La historia esta aquí y ahora.**

No entiendo de donde viene toda esta arena. Nos hemos arrastrado, jadeando y resoplando y se siente como si no estuviéramos llegando a ninguna parte.

Caminar por arena se siente como caminar por nieve con tacones aguja.

Alex: **Esta bien, no falta mucho,** - dijo el tío.

Rachel: **Eso dijiste hace una hora.**

Alex:** Tonterías. Hace una hora que estabas teniendo un fashion show.** -Tío Alex me hace un ademan para que me agarre de una rama para no perder el equilibrio mientras lo sigo por una roca grande y torcida. Cuando llego al otro lado de la roca, lo veo por primera vez. El sitio. Por un momento, me quedo sin palabras. Nadie estaba exagerando y mi mente explota, mis ojos se abren y mi mandíbula esta en algún lugar entre mis botas.

Alex: ¿**No vas a decir nada? **

Rachel: **Wow**

Pero wow no era suficiente. El masivo bloque beige era lo más alentador que nunca antes haya visto. Quiero correr por la colina y explorar cada centímetro, pero también quiero estar aquí y seguir viéndolo porque, desde lejos, es asombroso. Es la definición de antiguo.

-** Mil antes de Cristo**- dice el tío Alex en voz baja. - **El más antiguo templo Helenístico que se haya descubierto.**

Hasta ahora. Todo el mundo pensaba que los templos griegos fueron construidos después del siglo sexto. Esto alteraba todos los registros de la historia. El se ve como si fuera a llorar, y no lo culpo.

Mis ojos están lagrimeando también. De repente, tenía que estar más cerca en estos momentos. Solo que olvido lo peor sobre los adultos.

Es como si tuvieran un sexto sentido pudieran predecir con exactitud cuando tienes grandes deseos de hacer algo, y entonces tienen que detenerte de hacerlo, dándote una lección. Aquí vamos.

Alex: **Número 1, No iPhone.**

Rachel: **No iPhone.**

El tío Alex tenía esta cosa contra los iPhones. Estaba convencido de que fotografió cada artefacto único y valioso con el que me cruzo y que utilizo un flash y el flash destruye la integridad de los hallazgos. Así que hace dos años, inicio una estricta política: **No Smart Phones en el sitio.**

Alex: **Numero 2, no entrar significa no entrar. Debes obedecer todas las cintas de color rojo. ¿Entendido?**

Rachel: **Como siempre.**

Alex: **Bien. Numero 3, Tomate tu tiempo allí abajo. La arena es muy maleable y no quiero que te caigas y te tuerzas un tobillo.**

Rachel: **Tío Alex, estaré bien.**

Alex: **Y asegúrese de tomar el agua en tu mochila. No quiero que te deshidrates.**

Rachel: **No tengo agua en mi mochila.**

El sonrió. Abrí mi mochila para encontrar dos botellas de agua, barras de granola y una sola porción de los paquetes de almendras y nueces de macadamia.

Gimo. - **Tengo diecisiete años, tío Alex. Amo a la tía Sofía, pero a veces me trata como una bebe.**

Baja la cremallera de su propia mochila, dejando al descubierto un botín de snacks similar al mío. -**Yo también, pequeña. Ahora bien, puedes irte.**

No soy muy cariñosa, pero echo mis brazos alrededor de el. -**Gracias, tío Alex.**

-**Que te diviertas,** -me dice.

Me pongo en camino a paso rápido. Nadie puede verme así que me permito una amplia sonrisa. Me siento como la chica más afortunada del mundo. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, estoy agradecida de que Alex y Sofía son del tipo de guardianes que me miran de otra manera.

Ellos me conocen. Saben que tengo mi iPhone. De hecho, se abultaba en mi bolsillo a pesar de que había prometido que no lo traería. Ellos también saben que nunca he visto un trozo de cinta roja que no haya querido cruzar. Sin embargo, ellos confían en mi. Ellos saben que-

-**¡Whoa!**

Me deslizo y aterrizo de plano en la espalda. El banco de arena era más profundo de lo que pensaba. Me quedo un minuto y miro al chocante cielo azul. No puedo evitar sonreír. Grecia estaba creciendo en mí, con su terreno difícil, su esquema de colores y sorprendentes y justo allí, a la izquierda, una montaña que se ve como algo fuera de uno de esos libros de dibujos animados de mitología que consigues cuando eres un niño pequeño. Puedo entender porque los antiguos pobladores estaban donde yo estoy ahora, boca arriba, estudiando las líneas afiladas de las rocas, las nubes increíblemente opacas, y creyendo que los dioses estaban allí, etéreos pero tangibles para cada uno en.

-**Grecia, **- digo, a pesar de que no hay nadie que pueda oírme. -**Te amo.**

-**Yo también te amo.**

Lo oigo antes de poder verlo. Su voz es un poco ronca y cerrada. Me levanto de golpe y exploro el área, pero no había nadie alrededor. Entonces, unas hojas de palma se mueven delante de mí, lo que confirma que no estoy sola.

Me cepillo el cabello de los ojos, en busca de él. En cualquier momento ahora, el podría aparecer..

Quienquiera que sea.

_**Este es mi pin para las que tengan BlackBerry 2A5B3A48 y mi twitter marivimontilla**_

∞ _**Ma. Virginia ∞**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

_Holaaa... Sé que me tarde en actualizar, peroo estaba muy ocupada.._

_1- Mucho trabajo, luego vacaciones por semana santa._

_2- Andaba súper nerviosa porque iba a hacerme mi primer tatto jajaja... Siii duele y no, no llore jaja.. Mis amigas me grabaron tengo evidencia ok.! __A pesar de todo quede con las ganas de hacerme el segundo y para completar mi mama no lo sabe jajaja andoo haciendo maniobras para que no me lo vea.._

_Pero en fin, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia espero les guste y sino bueno no puedo hacer nada jajaja.._

_Pd: ando súper triste porque en Dos razones para amarte, murió mi querida Amanda.. Espero todo sea una confusión de la escritora y este viva :D mantengo mi esperanza.._

**Lo oigo antes de poder verlo. Su voz es un poco ronca y cerrada. Me levanto de golpe y exploro el área, pero no había nadie alrededor. Entonces, unas hojas de palma se mueven delante de mí, lo que confirma que no estoy sola.**

**Me cepillo el cabello de los ojos, en busca de el. En cualquier momento ahora, el podría aparecer..**

**Quienquiera que sea.**

Capitulo 3

Jesse tiene cabello marrón esponjado y una barba rebelde que lo hace lucir mayor que un joven arqueólogo importante de Columbia. Levantándome de la arena, el sonríe y me dice que mi tía lo envío para que me ayude con la excavación.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, -le digo, sacudiéndome.

-Solo porque estar emparentada con dos de los más grandes arqueólogos que trabajan del mundo no te conviertes en Lara Croft.

-Conozco mi camino en la excavación, -replico-. Sabes, eres algo linda cuando estas a la defensiva.

-No estoy a la defensiva, -silbo, pero puedo sentir el color subiendo por mis mejillas.

-Y ahí lo tienes, -dice y me guiña el ojo.

No me gusta Jesse de Columbia. Y no de la forma en que las chicas odian a los chicos porque les gustan. Me apresuro hacia el lugar de la excavación con Jesse siguiéndome muy cerca por detrás. Camino lo más rápido posible sin tener que echar a correr..

-¡Hey! -grita detrás de mi-. ¡Tu tía te dijo que tomes el agua!

-Lo hare -, respondo sin darme la vuelta.

-Bueno, yo estoy muy sediento.

Con un gran suspiro molesto, meto la mano en mi mochila. Una de las botellas de agua estaba abollada por la caída. Perfecto. Se quita su estúpido sombrero, que lo hace parecer como si viniera de una tienda de regalos del Museo Americano de Historia Natural, y vuelca la botella sobre su cabeza. Supongo que debo desmayarme o algo así.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunta.

-Solo estoy hambrienta. Y un poco deshidratada -. Tímidamente, me ofrece la botella casi vacía. Aquí estamos, de pie a los pies del templo. Somos las únicas dos personas en esta sección.

-entonces, ¿en que estas... Además de esto? -pregunta

-¿Además de la arqueología?

Hay una sinceridad nerviosa en sus ojos que me conquista por un segundo

-Bueno, estoy obsesionada con Sex and the City. -Eso era una mentira. Pero Britt estaba obsesionada, así que puedo mantenerme en una conversación al respecto.

-¿Lo estás?

Me encojo de hombros. El calor esta llegándome. Quiero ir al templo. Me siento mareada y exhausta.

¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con los chicos? Quiero decir, es difícil hablar con las chicas también, lo cual es probablemente es el _"porque"___no tengo exactamente una larga lista de amigos cercanos. Pero es solo que parece que los chicos son tan rápidos para ponerte en una pequeña caja. Por otra parte, no estaba siendo yo misma tampoco. Quería correr. Hablar con Aristóteles seria más fácil que hablar con Jesse de Columbia.

-¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido? -pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros y se desliza sus gafas de sol.

-Solo te veías diferente, supongo. Lo que sea. ¿Quieres entrar? -le deje liderar el camino al templo, a pesar de que se supone que debería ir en primer lugar porque había estudiado el mapa.

Los chicos lo arruinan todo. Aquí estoy, en el mejor lugar que alguna vez he estado, maravillada por los techos impresionantemente altos de la entrada y con mi manera de ayudar a descubrir antiguos inscripciones en estas frágiles paredes, sintiéndome abrumada por el gran alcance de todo, y sin embargo, estoy en un lio y no tengo a nadie a quien culpar excepto a mí misma.

¿Porque le dije a Jesse que en encantaba un show que no me gustaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser yo misma con los chicos?

Podría haberle dicho que estaba suscrita a la revista Nature, que estoy obsesionada con los mayas y que soy Gay.. Podría haber sido yo misma. No sé quien es peor, el o yo.

-¿Quieres ver la alcoba donde los profesionales van a limpiar después?

-Claro, -digo-. Solo tengo que largarme por un segundo. - se ríe. Todo el mundo sabe lo que significa cuando dices _largarme. Largarme _es el código para hacer pis.

-Puedo esperar, -dice-. No quiero que te pierdas tratando de encontrarme. Este lugar es como un laberinto.

-Esta bien. Soy buena en los laberintos.

-¿estas segura? No hay prisa.

-En serio, ve. Te encontrare. -. Empieza a cruzar la sala del cavernoso mármol a un ritmo rápido y me pregunto si algo anda mal conmigo. No la verdad no. Me dirigí hacia la entrada de piedra acordonada por la cinta roja.

Cruzando el antiguo espacio, me siento pequeña y delgada. Pero también emocionada. Levanto un farol alrededor de mi cabeza. Estoy a punto de andar a cuatro patas a través de un pequeño túnel, inexplorado, rompiendo todas las reglas del sitio. Wow, lo lejos que puedo llegar tratando de evitar la intimidad.

Estuve arrastrándome durante diez minutos, cuando la bombilla de mi lámpara se apago.

De repente estoy sola en la oscuridad. -¿Jesse?, -lo llamo- ¿¡Jesse!?

No hay respuesta. Dondequiera que Jesse se encuentre en el templo, está lejos de mi.

La única compañía que tengo es una gran y aterradora oscuridad.

Y sin espacio para darme vuelta y regresar a la gran sala, no tengo más remedio que seguir adelante, ciega, sola, como una especie de animal, salvo que el instinto de conservación me hubiera impedido entrar aquí en primer lugar.

Trago y murmuro: -Ayuda.

Cálmate, te has estado entrenando toda la vida para un momento como este. Me digo a mi misma. Quiero decir, seguro, estoy en cuatro patas en un oscuro laberinto con mas giros y vueltas que mi cabello rizado en un día caluroso de verano. Pero este laberinto no es diferente de los laberintos de manteles en restaurantes que he tratado de dominar con crayones, cuando yo era una niña. Muchos niños solo comienzan con el crayón presionando en el papel antes de haber estudiado el mapa. Pero yo no era así. Me gustaba analizar el mapa con lo mejor de mi habilidad. Usaría mi dedo para trazar un camino y luego, encontrando que me llevo a un callejón sin salida, me gustaría empezar de nuevo.

Cierro mis ojos, imagina que eres un crayón. Estate quieta. Toma una profunda respiración.

Pero mis fosas nasales son obstruidas con polvo y toso. ¡Un eco! ¡Si! Definitivamente hay un espacio abierto cercano. Solo tengo que seguir haciendo ruido y seguir mi sentido del oído. Debo hacer ruido. Pero ¿Que se dice una a si misma en un túnel oscuro? Bueno, yo decido cantar.

Realmente ni siquiera me gusta la canción Umbrella de Rihanna. Pero Britt tiene este habito de cantar las infecciosas (en el mal sentido, como que ellas, te infectan) letras de canciones cada vez que está a punto de ver a un chico que le gusta o tomar un examen de ingles. Cantar una canción pop me hace sentir que nada ha cambiado, como si estuviera en el dormitorio de Britt pidiéndole que dejara de cantar o cantara una canción diferente, como que puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Tengo un cambio en la sensación de luz y me detengo. Tomo otra profunda respiración y canto la siguiente letra.

¡Si! La canción trinaba y se devolvía hacia mí. Me estiro hacia delante y siento la pared y ahí está, la apertura a la derecha. Me arrastro a través de ella en una oleada de alivio, arrastrando los pies hacia la libertad, mi pantalón blanco de algodón capturado cada guijarro pequeño en mi camino. Estoy viva. Voy a vivir.

Cuando salgo del túnel estrecho, me encuentro de pie en una gran sala vacía con un techo de por lo menos veinte metro de altura. Si hay una cosa que he aprendido de ir a excavaciones y romper constantemente las reglas, es que siempre puedes decir cuando eres la primera persona en el lugar.

Cuando las personas entran, mueven el aire al rededor, dejan huellas y proyecciones de luz. No aquí.

Nadie ha estado aun en esta sala.

Me pregunto ¿Que iría en esta habitación? Corro mis manos por las paredes, por lo general es lo primero que hago en cualquier lugar nuevo, las pistas a menudo están ocultas entre las capas de polvo. A veces hay dibujos, epítetos o talla, a veces mi dedo se sumerge en una ranura, comienzo a quitar el polvo y finalmente rompo la acumulación pastosa para descubrir un cajón y a veces cuando abordo el cajón se convierte en un ataúd con un sarcófago en interior. Siempre lloro un poco cuando me encuentro con tumbas.

Una vez el tío Alex encontró una pequeña honda de juguete y las puso en mis manos enguantadas. -Esto perteneció al niño de aquí -dijo él.

Pero después de veinte minutos de frotar el muro que rodea al túnel, no he encontrado nada, lo que es desconcertante. Algo tenía que haber sucedido en este cuarto. Nadie construye un templo y cuenta con una sala gigante para nada ¿verdad? Los concejeros de orientación en McKinley dicen que todos y cada uno de nosotros es especial, aunque no hayamos descubierto el porqué, todavía. La mayoría de los niños ruedan los ojos ante esta declaración, y nunca le he dicho a nadie que escuchar esto siempre me hace sentir bien. Me gusta la idea de que no hay ni una inútil, ni aburrida habitación y me siento para dar a la sala la oportunidad de manifestarse, tal como lo hacen los consejeros con los niños.

Y... Ahí está. La habitación es especial. La pared en frente de la entrada del túnel no llega a todo el camino hasta el techo crujiente, se detiene sobre un corto pie. Tiene que haber otra habitación, escondida detrás de ella.

Busco alrededor por una entrada, pero rápidamente se vuelve claro que la única manera de acceder a la sala oculta es conseguir saltar la pared. Tengo una cuerda en la mochila, pero sin nada a que adherirla, eso no hace ningún bien. Voy a tener que subir este muro de seis metros sin cuerdas o ganchos ni nada.

Doy un paso hacia delante, exaltada profundamente. Esto es como escalar la montaña falsa de la clase de gimnasia, donde estoy atada a una cuerda y si alfo sale mal me caigo en una colchón cubierto de vinilo.

Este es el verdadero lio y mi mochila llena de barras de granola y botellas de agua no servirá de mucho para amortiguar una caída. Buscando un buen pasamano entre las rocas escarpadas, engancho una bota en la pared e inicio el ascenso. Por un momento parece que va a ser fácil. Escalar esta pared no es en absoluto como escalar una pared en el gimnasio de la escuela. No escucho a las chicas con frescos chismes en la red más cercana de voleibol y no me inmuto pensando que estoy a punto de conseguir un golpe en la cabeza por el balón de básquet de algún chico. No hay maestros, ni chicos, ni humanos aquí que puedan verme escalando. Pero luego, cuando estoy casi a la cima, la pared es abruptamente lisa y no puedo encontrar otro pasamano.

Estoy atrapada.

Paso mi mano libre por la superficie de la pared en la desesperación. Esta oscuro y tengo que confiar en el contacto para saber de donde agarrar. Mi pierna izquierda comienza a temblar, entonces roto mi pie izquierdo para enderezar mis caderas y distribuir mejor mi peso en mi pierna derecha. Aun así ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo estar aquí así?

Por un segundo pienso en renunciar, si doy marcha atrás a la pared, podría llegar al suelo con tan solo una torcedura de tobillo o un esquince en la rodilla.

Pero el pensamiento de la habitación escondida directamente atrás de mi, sin ser vista por nadie en tres mil años, me estimula. Vamos Rachel, me urjo.

Reuniendo toma mi fuerza y coraje, doblo mis rodillas y luego empujo hacia fuera con mi pierna izquierda saltando hacia la parte superior de la pared. Esto es un loco y arriesgado, agarre con solo un abrazo, y el pánico me golpea cuando siento el polvo debajo de los dedos de mi mano derecha -¡No voy a lograrlo! -pero luego mi mano esta agarrando la cima de la pared y estoy suspendida por un brazo, mi hombro y los músculos de mi espalda doliendo. Rápidamente, balanceo mi otro brazo hacia arriba y me halo a mi misma hasta la cima de la pared. Estoy sin aliento y las lágrimas se corren por mis ojos de miedo y alivio. ¿Que estaba pensando tratando un movimiento como ese?

Por los menos bajar al otro lado es más fácil. Durante un minuto, bajo sin incidentes y me suelto segura en el cuarto misterioso.

Todavía conmocionada por la subida ni siquiera reacciono cuando una enorme araña se escurre sobre mis botas y el suelo polvoriento. La palabra griega para la araña es _Aracne_, he leído sobre el origen de la araña en el avión, básicamente la diosa Atenea puede ser muy celosa.

Por eso, cuando esta joven Arachne esta diciéndole a todos que ella era grandiosa en la elaboración de tapices. Atenea bajo de su pequeño palacio en el cielo y reto a la joven a un concurso de tejido. Cuando Atenea gano, todavía estaba enojada con la terrestre, por lo que la convirtió en araña, así, ella estaría corriendo asustada y tejiendo para el resto de su vida. Supongo que la moraleja de esta historia es, básicamente, no se puede ganar contra los dioses.

A medida que la araña se escabulle a la distancia, miro alrededor para ver si tiene amigos.

Espero no haber pasado por todo eso para llegar a la tierra de un nido de arañas.

Fue entonces cuando lo veo. En la esquina, un iPhone gigante de siete metros de altura se apoya contra una pared.

Parpadeo. ¿Huh?

∞ _**Ma. Virginia **___


	4. Chapter 4

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Hola ¿qué tal? Espero estén bien chicas acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo del fic ;D aproveche ya que estoy un poco desocupada para subirlo, entre el trabajo y mi hija uff me van a volver LOCA! Espero les guste…

Capitulo 4

Sé que los griegos han contribuido bastante a la sociedad, con todos sus inventos y las filosofías y los deportes. Pero estoy bastante segura de que Apple no estaba por los alrededores en el año 1000 a.C, así que, ¿que podría explicar que un iPhone gigante negro, este arrimado contra la pared como un espejo de cuerpo entero en un dormitorio?

Mi imaginación despegó. Puede ser que este no sea un templo.

Tal vez era una unidad gigante de almacenamiento.

O tal vez esta es una especie de broma que mi tío me tiró como una manera de enseñarme a dejar atrás mi teléfono. También es posible que la tripulación haya puesto este inmovible bloque de vidrio y grafito aquí como una broma para mi tío.

O tal vez no es un iPhone en absoluto. Cuanto más me acerco a él, más parece ser de algún tipo de piedra lisa como el mármol negro puro sin revelarse. Pero mientras me pongo de rodillas para examinarlo más de cerca, veo la hendidura circular que es como la característica principal en la en la parte inferior de cada iPhone. Paso mi mano sobre el círculo y es una sensación extraña, es como una sensación tan familiar en un lugar tan desconocido. Salto hacia atrás, de repente asustada.

Es tan nuevo como un teléfono recién salido de la caja de cartón blanca y brillante.

Viéndome reflejada en la oscura pantalla, me siento como un fantasma. Y seré un fantasma muy pronto porque mi tía y mi tío se pondrán furiosos conmigo cuando se enteren de que toqué algo ajeno sin guantes.

Ahora mis huellas dactilares están en ese artefacto. Un sitio arqueológico es como una escena del crimen.

No se supone que vayas por ahí frotando tu ADN en todo lo que ves. Esta vez, cuando la araña se agita cerca de mi bota, grito. Con todas mis fuerzas. Un, a toda regla, niñita-asustadiza-de-arañas especie de grito. Nadie me oye.

Estoy de pie, corriendo tan fuerte como puedo hacia la pared. Soy una chica mala, desobediente y arrogante. Dios, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? Y ¿cómo voy a volver a subir la pared en esta condición, un manojo de nervios y sudor? Mientras me quito un mechón de la frente, veo algo brillante y pequeño en el suelo. Se parece a una moneda. Me agacho para recogerlo, sólo para sacudir la cabeza con desaliento.

Esto no es una moneda. Está hecho de piedra, no de metal, y tiene un brillo ligeramente luminoso agregado.

La parte inferior es redondeada, mientras que la parte superior es plana. También es denso.

Tan denso que se siente condensado, como si la suma de las partes fuera infinitamente mayor que el todo y este a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Cuando lo sostengo entre mis dedos índices, me maravilla el botón gordo profundamente redondeado... el tamaño justo y la dimensión para encajar en el círculo cóncavo en la parte inferior del iPhone grande que está allí.

_¿Por qué no? _Pienso. Ya puse mis huellas dactilares en el, ¿qué es una transgresión más?

Me agacho y pulso el óbolo en el círculo, sonriendo mientras encaja en su lugar.

¡Presto! Siempre es divertido cuando las cosas encajan. Estoy a punto de quitarme la mochila y agarrar mi teléfono cuando el viento choca contra mi cuello.

¿Viento?

Eso es imposible. Estoy en el interior.

Me doy la vuelta.

No. No puede ser...

Un muro de agua y luz, y viento, y dios sabrá qué más está cargando hacia mí a toda velocidad. Es como si un huracán hubiera aparecido de la nada para envolverme, yo grito.

Y todo se vuelve oscuro

Y entonces, así como así, estoy tosiendo.

Me curvo de lado, apretando mis puños, luchando por aire. Mis ojos arden tanto que no puedo abrirlos. Pero cuando toco mi cara, me doy cuenta de que no estoy mojada en absoluto, lo cual no tiene sentido, dada la ola que me golpeó.

Siento la tierra debajo de mí, y está completamente seca también. Debo de haber estado noqueada por una hora, quizá más, para que todo se haya secado. Olfateo el aire, mis otros sentidos cobran vida mientras mis ojos siguen picando.

Algo huele diferente. Podría jurar que mi nariz está recogiendo un aguarrás o pintura, pero eso es ridículo.

Tal vez tengo una conmoción cerebral, razono. Toco mi cabeza por algún chichón, pero no puedo encontrar ninguno. Sin embargo, no necesitas una lesión física para tener una conmoción cerebral, sé al menos eso. Y todo va a estar bien de todos modos porque puedo escuchar a un par de hombres hablando y sus voces son lo suficientemente claras para que yo sepa que no pueden estar tan lejos. Pronto voy a estar segura, el médico me revisaría, y mi tío me castigaría por ser atrapada en una...

¿Tempestad?

¿Tormenta de viento?

¿Ola gigante bajo el nivel del mar?

Me siento.

Lo último que recuerdo es la pared de agua y luz, la forma en que vino hacia mí, casi como si yo fuera su objetivo.

Me río porque es tan tonto pensar en la naturaleza, que todos sabemos que es indiferente, teniendo un resentimiento contra una niña curiosa. Es evidente que, pasara lo que pasara ―una fractura en la tubería o una presa rota― no iba dirigida hacia mí. Siento que mis ojos comienzan a enfriarse y, con alivio, pestañeo para abrirlos.

El iPhone gigante se ha ido, sin duda, arrastrado por la tormenta. En su lugar, la moneda sigue allí, incólume, tan seca como mi cabello. La agarro y la guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones blancos sucios y luego tanteo mi mochila por mi teléfono.

Milagrosamente, mi mochila resistente al agua ha demostrado ser resistente al agua. Todas mis cosas están a salvo, secas y en funcionamiento.

Inmediatamente me siento un poco mejor, lo suficientemente bien para ponerme de pie y orientarme. ¿Cómo manejaban las personas sus emociones antes de los Smartphone? Quiero decir, nunca fui una de esas niñas que arrastraba un oso de peluche por todos lados, incluso después de perder a mis padres. En general, no tengo mucho apego por los objetos. Siempre me pareció una tontería la forma en que las chicas de la escuela por multitudes usaban brazaletes baratos o camisetas, como si esos objetos realmente hicieran nada. Pero un teléfono es funcional. Es una conexión con la civilización, y en un momento como este, estoy agradecida de encontrar el mío indemne y encendido.

No hay servicio, por supuesto, pero eso es probablemente lo mejor.

Llamar a mi tía de una sala fuera-de-los-límites, accesible sólo a través de un laberinto, sólo me metería en más problemas.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de regresar a la pared, mis ojos empiezan a picar nuevamente.

Veo mi sombra en el piso recién limpiado. El agua realmente ha hecho un número en esta sala. Parece casi... nueva.

Me quedo allí como una turista, maravillada por el piso limpio y pulido. Tal vez no estoy sola.

Tal vez el equipo instalo luces temporales anteriormente que estaban alterando la apariencia del espacio. Siento un estornudo llegando y volteo mi cabeza. Sin embargo, el estornudo muere en el momento en que veo la puerta.

Está al otro lado de la habitación, en el centro de la pared que no llegaba hasta el techo. Sacudo la cabeza en negación automática.

Eso no está bien. Si hubiera habido una puerta, no hubiera escalado la pared. Hubiera caminado a través de ella erguida, como una persona normal. Y la propia puerta es confusa. No es un orificio de bordes ásperos y dentados en la pared ―daño colateral por el parque acuático interno―. Sus bordes están tallados y pintados. Paso la mano a lo largo de la viga. Alguien construyó esta puerta con amor.

¿Cómo me había perdido esa puerta? Tal vez había tenido más hambre de la que pensé.

Me pongo un poco débil de mente cuando no como aperitivos.

―_¡βοηθούν! _

Sonrío cuando oigo la palabra griega para: ayuda. Jesse debe haberme seguido, después de todo y terminó siendo atrapado.

Su intento de griego es malo, al igual que Britt cuando trata de hablar en francés con su _au pair _en Skype.

Y con lo que sea que Jesse está balbuceando ahora, bueno, no es griego tan magistral tampoco.

―¡Ya voy, Jesse! ―grito.

Corro a través de la puerta hacia las voces. No. Ese no es Jesse y esos dos hombres no son arqueólogos. Mirando desde los andamios de madera endeble en los que están de pie con martillos de piedra de la vieja escuela en sus manos, deben ser los albañiles locales. Están vestidos extrañamente, con un gran rectángulo de lana envuelto elegantemente alrededor de sus cuerpos. Pero no me molesto demasiado pensando en su extraño gusto para la ropa, todo lo que sé es que definitivamente no son parte de la tripulación, de mis tíos y yo estoy furiosa.

Todo se está uniendo ahora, de la peor manera posible.

Verán, ha habido rumores sobre la posibilidad de que el gobierno tome el lugar y lo transforme en una especie de atracción turística cursi en la que recoges camisetas que dicen: me fui a la antigua Grecia y todo lo que conseguí fue esta piojosa camiseta. Y como cualquier arqueólogo, soy una apasionada de la preservación histórica y no puedo soportar ver a los seres humanos que muestran tan poco respeto por los seres humanos que vinieron antes que ellos y trabajaron tan duro.

Lo que hago ahora es puro instinto. Necesito la destrucción de este templo ―probablemente vendido al público como-reconstrucción-para recordar―. Con mi iPhone saco unas cuantas fotos discretas de los canteros, los andamios, el horror de la forma en que acaban de golpear en las paredes, como si las paredes no fueran muy valiosas. No hay duda de que ellos causaron la inundación. Probablemente trajeron una manguera de alta potencia para extinguir incendios.

Repugnante.

El flash está en silencio y los canteros están tan absortos en su conversación que no me notan. Voy a mostrarles estas fotos a mis tíos, y juntos vamos a poner fin a este lío. Y entonces no me voy a meter en problemas por vagar por allí. Encontré un óbolo antiguo, sobreviví a una inundación repentina y capture la incursión corporativa en cámara. ¡No está mal para un día!

Mi cabeza está enterrada en mi teléfono, por lo que casi entro en una cosa de madera gigante. Lo reconozco de inmediato como el modelo de una antigua grúa griega. Un modelo muy preciso.

Tan exacto, de hecho, que una persona menos astuta podría confundirlo con una verdadera. Pero eso es imposible, me digo, mientras avanzo hacia la gran sala en la que había estado con Jesse hace sólo unas horas.

No quiero pensar lo que estoy pensando. No quiero ser tan consciente de que algo está realmente mal.

La habitación se ve realmente nueva, como si hubiera sido construida hace sólo unos días. El lugar donde Jesse y yo habíamos estado, el terreno con capas de tierra seca en el, se ve totalmente diferente ahora. Toco la pared y mi mano se despega totalmente limpia. Un escalofrío se arrastra a través de mi columna vertebral y la imagen de la grúa de madera viene a mi cabeza. Me apoyo en la pared y juro que puedo atrapar ese olor a pintura de nuevo, más fuerte que el olor que había recogido la primera vez que había llegado a mí. Mi corazón está empezando a correr. Oigo pasos. Los albañiles han descendido de los andamios, los andamios que también parecen ―de la forma más alarmante― inconcebiblemente nuevos y antiguos a la vez. Pongo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y comienzo a recorrer un largo pasillo, tratando de no darme cuenta de los misterios de abordan mis sentidos: el olor pegajoso de mortero húmedo dulce en las ruinas antiguas, el brillo cegador de las paredes recién pulidas en una sala de miles de años de antigüedad y algo en el aire que sólo puede ser llamado pureza. No quiero admitírmelo, pero no se siente como si una tormenta hubiera pasado por esta sala.

Y si el muro de agua no había pasado por este enorme espacio, ¿cómo había llegado hasta mí?

Estoy sosteniendo mi teléfono tan fuerte en mi bolsillo que mis nudillos están empezando a doler. Tengo que salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible. A medida que mi estómago ruge, otra teoría se enciende a través de mi conciencia. Podría haber algún tipo de gala de caridad. Eso lo explicaría todo. Las herramientas antiguas, son sólo accesorios. El iPhone gigante ha sido reubicado. Tal vez Apple incluso es el patrocinador del evento.

Naturalmente, lo que yo había confundido con un muro de agua era un equipo de limpieza. Puedo ser muy buena convenciéndome a mí misma de las cosas cuando tengo que hacerlo. En el momento en que llego a la puerta del templo, me siento segura de que voy a pasar por ella para encontrar un camión de catering y un montón de camareros de mal humor fumando a escondidas. Soplo un mechón de mi ojo, doy la vuelta y salgo por la puerta de entrada.

Un viento caliente sopla mi cabello de vuelta sobre mis ojos. Esta vez, no lo aparto. Estoy feliz de estar ciega. Sólo atrapo un vistazo del mundo que me espera, y yo estoy dentro sin prisas por verlo con más claridad.

Ma. Virginia


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa ¡I´m Back Bitches! Disculpen la demora, si sé que tengo más de un mes que no actualizo pero entre el trabajo, mi hija y ahora que no tengo PC es todo un caos. Pero en fin aquí estoy subiendo el quinto capítulo espero les guste, prometo actualizar seguido, de miércoles a jueves actualizare **Dentro y Fuera de la cama **solo tengo que corregirlo!

**PD: Vieron al rapero tan feo que aparece en fotos con nuestra Naya? Ósea que te sucede Latina, eres muy hermosa para ese tipo…**

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

CAPITULO 5

Los bancos de arena se han ido. Las polvorientas colinas secas se han ido.

Incluso el camino de tierra se ha ido.

Ahora todo es frondosas colinas de césped con flora, olivos y árboles de pino.

Todo es verde y brillante, lleno de vida. Miro a todo este follaje y me siento desorientada y sola, como si estuviera en un baile formal de McKinley, y todas las parejas se balancearan al ritmo de ‚U Got It bad de Usher, mientras que yo me quedo ahogándome con el cursi amor de otras personas. Yo sé lo que es sentirse marginada de mis compañeros, pero sentirse marginada de mi entorno es una nueva sensación. El mundo se ha volteado al revés. Es tan exuberante que más o menos espero que Adán y Eva pasen, mano a mano, con sus partes íntimas cubiertas por hojas de higueras. Todo el mundo sabe que Grecia no se parece a esto, ¡incluso Brittany!

Saco el óbolo de mi bolsillo trasero y nerviosamente lo froto entre mis dedos mientras lucho por darle sentido a lo que está sucediendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Incluso si fuera por un día entero, sin embargo eso, todavía no puede explicar la magnitud del cambio en el paisaje.

Forzando mis ojos, me asomo a lo largo del valle, en busca del campamento, pero no hay señales de él. Cualquier evento anormal climático que arrasó el templo y me tiró lejos debió también haber arrasado el campamento.

Las tiendas de campaña, los caballetes, todo ello, ha desaparecido. Por no mencionar la gente. ¡La gente! De repente, me imagino una ola gigantesca llevándose por la fuerza al tío Alex, a la tía Sophia y la tripulación y comienzo a sentir pánico.

Sé fuerte, Rachel, me digo. Se positiva, como los jugadores de hockey en el campo o el estudiante de segundo año con los frenillos que siempre esta sonriendo y preguntando a las chicas por una cita.

Las cosas buenas suceden.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de un mechón delgado de humo que se eleva a la distancia. ¡Qué alivio! Debe ser donde todo el mundo de la excavación fue para cubrirse.

Es el lugar perfecto: adentrándose profundamente, en una pendiente en el valle por lo que es seguro un escurrimiento. Apuesto a que el tío Alex y la tía Sophia están allí ahora, interrogando a Jesse del por qué él me dejó atrás.

Me pongo en camino hacia abajo a un ritmo acelerado. Nunca he sido una gran corredora, pero en solo unos pasos me siento como si estuviera volando. El suelo casi parece estar impulsándome hacia delante, apoyando a mis pies golpeados de la misma forma en que la pista esponjosa de McKinley hace. Es una sensación increíble. Por primera vez en mi vida que estoy empezando a entender la frase ―corre alto―. Después de unos pocos minutos, me tomo un descanso para beber agua. Cuando miro detrás de mí hacia el templo, me quedo sorprendida, ¿qué tan rápido he estado corriendo?

Había cruzado tanta tierra que, podría haber superado al equipo de pista universitaria de McKinley. De hecho, podría jurar que vi un pájaro en bajo vuelo detrás de mí en mi visión periférica.

Es mejor que empiece a caminar, razono, porque mis sentidos se estaban volviendo torcidos por el calor. Abriéndome paso entre la maleza, me doy cuenta de que la tierra todavía se siente esponjosa y con apoyo, incluso aunque no estoy golpeando en ella.

Y todavía estoy haciendo grandes avances, como si estuviera en una carrera a lo largo de una cinta transportadora del aeropuerto.

Después de media hora de caminar con energía, me tomo otro descanso, esta vez para comer. Saco una barra de granola de mi mochila y la abro.

La envoltura se ve increíblemente iridiscente y metálica, en contraste con toda esta vegetación natural. Doy un salto en la tierra y tomo un bocado, riéndome de mí misma por admirar un envoltorio de una barra de granola. Ya es oficial, creo. Realmente me estoy volviendo loca.

Debería empezar a marcar mi progreso en el caso de que me quede aún más delirante.

Termino la barra de granola y doblo el envoltorio en un pequeño triangulo de color rojo y plateado, como si fuera una nota que voy a pasar en clase. Meto el brillante triángulo en la base de un olivo. Sólo una pequeña porción de ella sobresale, lo que es suficiente como una marca para mí si regreso por este camino.

Me pongo de pie y veo un conjunto de huellas de animales que parecen como si fueran hechas por un canguro, ya que cada conjunto sólo tenía dos huellas de marcas, y no sé de ningún otro animal además del canguro que camina sobre sus patas traseras.

Sólo que Grecia no dispone de canguros, por supuesto.

Insolación, Rachel. Insolación.

Y entonces oigo un chasquido de una rama.

Me congelo.

Es el tipo de ruido que sólo podría ser causado por una persona. Muevo mi cabeza inquisitivamente buscando. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

―¡Hola!

No hay respuesta.

―¡Soy Rachel! ¡Estoy con la excavación! Silencio.

_Okey, basta de caminar. Me largo de aquí. _Rompo en una carrera completa, corriendo tan rápido como puedo sintiendo el viento que sopla contra de mi cara donde antes no había brisa alguna.

Unos minutos más tarde, por fin llego a la fuente del humo. Extrañamente, sin embargo, el fuego no es el centro de un punto de encuentro improvisado, sino más bien como el centro de una aldea improvisada.

En lugar del tío Alex, la tía Sofía, Jesse y el resto de la tripulación apiñados en torno a una hoguera improvisada, hay cerca de treinta chozas de barro.

Veo una mujer llevando una toga entrar en una de las cabañas. Un hombre sigue detrás de ella, vestido de manera similar. Sigo caminando, tratando de no pensar en las arriesgadas opciones de moda que estos aldeanos están haciendo, a medida que más y más personas vestidas con togas aparecen. Ato mi pelo hacia atrás y me apresuro hacia el... ¿festival? Sí, debe ser una fiesta. Miro a mí alrededor, con suerte hallaría un signo o un puesto de información.

Entonces siento que algo me cepilla en las piernas, y me doy vuelta justo al mismo tiempo en que un animal en sus patas traseras corre por delante de mí.

Muy bien, Rachel, eso no es canguro. Eso fue una cabra en posición vertical.

Y eso… ¿estaba hablando?

Hace dos años, Tío Alex y tía Sophia me llevaron a la ciudad de Nueva York para Acción de Gracias. Nos quedamos en el apartamento de sus amigos en el centro de la ciudad de West Village. Una noche, yo estaba durmiendo en el sofá-cama cuando tía Sophia apareció de repente, susurrando:

―Rach. Despierta. Algo maravilloso ha sucedido.

Eso es emocionante de escuchar en cualquier momento, y especialmente si es en medio de la noche en Nueva York. Me metí dentro del anorak y me puse las botas y seguí a tía Sophia por cuatro tramos de escaleras.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunté

―No, no ―me dijo ella― Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos para creer.

Una parte de mí esperaba a una celebridad desmayada en la entrada o algo así. Por otro lado, tía Sophia y tío Alex no son exactamente los mejores conociendo sobre esas cosas, así que fue algo así como una idea tonta.

Parecía que nunca llegaríamos al vestíbulo, y cuando lo hicimos me paré en seco. Estacionado fuera del edificio estaba un a vintage 1940-something Studebaker. No era una especialista, pero tío Alex, que parecía saber absolutamente todo (con excepción de las celebridades), está obsesionado con los carros.

―¿Tío Alex ha visto esto?

―¿Me estás bromeando? Él es el que lo descubrió. Vamos Rach.

Empujó la pesada puerta abierta y corrí afuera hacia el pórtico. Estaba impresionada. Luces brillantes iluminaron el cielo. Carros como el Studebaker alineados en toda la cuadra. Había nieve en el sueño aunque la temperatura había estado en los cincuenta esa tarde.

―Tía Sophia, No entiendo.

―Es simple. Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo.

Tío Alex llamó ―¡Rachel! Ven a ver este.

Él estaba parado al costado de una camioneta verde menta. Caminé a través de la nieve, aún confundida, y miré hacia los edificios vecinos. Eran todos diferentes ahora, todos al viejo estilo. Nuestros anfitriones nos habían mostrados fotos de cómo lucía el vecindario hace algunos años, y aquí estaba yo, caminando por el vecindario de esas fotos en blanco y negro. Solo que esto era real. Abundaban los colores. Los carros definitivamente eran más extravagantes en ese periodo.

―¿Esto es un sueño? ―pregunté

Tío Alex rió

―¿Dónde está ese tonto teléfono que siempre cargas? ―Busqué mi iPhone pero no estaba.

―Está bien, ahora sé que esto es un sueño porque de otra manera yo tendría mi celular.

―No importa ―dijo–─ A veces es más divertido tener memorias que fotos.

―Tío Alex, ¿qué es todo esto?

Tía Sophia se acercó en ese momento poniendo un brazo alrededor mío.

―Te refieres a que no crees en el viaje en el tiempo.

―Uhm, no.

―Qué divertido, te encanta ver películas antiguas, y sin embargo eres la última en saber cuando estás en un set de una película.

Miré todo de nuevo. Examinando detenidamente, los frentes de los edificios eran fachadas. La nieve no se derretía porque no era realmente nieve. Los carros eran reales, pero también lo eran los guardaespaldas en la esquina. Todos nos reunimos riéndonos, escuchando al tío Alex decirnos más de lo que queríamos sobre carros. No era una niña pequeña o algo parecido.

Me refiero, no fue hace tanto tiempo. Pero recuerdo sentir que debí haber sido demasiado inocente, porque por un momento en la calle Charles, creí que mis tíos y yo habíamos viajado a través del tiempo.

Y aparentemente, ellos estaban jugándome la broma del set de película otra vez. Busco al maquillador responsable de la cabra parlante ―quien quiera que esté en ese disfraz se debe estar tostando con este calor―. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que no había nadie usando auriculares, no hay silla del director, ni reflectores gigantes.

Está bien, entonces es un festival de la antigua Grecia, lo primero que adivino, para convencerme a mí misma. Y la cabra… eso debe ser un tipo de juguete con control remoto para crear una autenticidad mística.

Por si acaso, auténtico es la palabra clave aquí. Todos están vestidos con raras y sucias togas. Y en cuanto a los niños, ellos corren salvajemente ―sin zapatos, sin niñeras persiguiéndolos o padres encima de ellos―. Busco por algún panel o una señal que diga ¡bienvenidos a los tiempos clásicos! (validación del estacionamiento en el punto de ingreso), pero no encuentro nada. Eso es porque las personas son tan fanáticas y apasionadas con su diversión, me digo a mi misma. Eso explicaría porque una madre está arrastrando un gran cántaro de agua en lo que parece ser su cocina. Y por qué los hombres comercian trozos de carne por restos de lana. Cerca, un grupo de mujeres están paradas en círculo hablando. Trato de escuchar, pero ellas no están hablando el tipo de griego que sé. Al igual que los canteros en el templo, hablan con frases repletas de palabras antiguas que me suenan.

Si hay alguna habilidad que he aprendido en mis excursiones con mi tía Sophia y tío Alex, es orientación. Es más que el sentido de la dirección, es el sentido de las personas. Si estás perdido o desorientado, tienes que ser cauto con respecto a quien te acercas por ayuda. Una señora muy vieja me sonríe. Su grueso cabello gris está atado con un trozo de paja, algo que yo pensé que las mujeres dejaron de hacerlo una vez que los espejos fueron inventados. Pero su sonrisa es abierta, sus dientes torcidos, como si todos ellos soñaran en salirse de su boca y correr en diferentes direcciones. Ella asiente con la cabeza. Me limpio mis manos en mi camiseta y cruzo el camino de tierra.

Aquí va nada.

―Hola, ―digo.

Ella frunce el ceño confundida. ¿En serio? Todos saben lo que hola significa, aún si no hablan inglés. Está bien, probemos de nuevo. Hago como la anfitriona de un programa de juegos y dirijo su mirada hacia la actividad en la calle, los niños salvajes persiguiéndose unos a otros, los hombres aplaudiendo y entonando una canción.

―¿Es esta una celebración por el descubrimiento del templo? –pregunto en mi mejor griego, agradecida por primera vez por las lecciones a las que tía Sophia me forzó cada verano.

―¿Descubrimiento? – pregunta la mujer en griego, volteando a mirar a donde estoy señalando. El viento cambia y lleva su aroma directo a mi nariz. Whoa. Uno pensaría que ellos harían una auténtica excepción con el desodorante.

―Estoy con el equipo que descubrió el templo –─digo lentamente con una sonrisa. La mujer mueve su cabeza y recoge su chal.

Se me ocurre que de repente hay otros templos cerca, entonces señalo de nuevo. Esta vez, ella no voltea la cabeza. Ella solo me mira a mí. Es la manera en que me miran algunas de las chicas de la escuela cuando hablo sobre lo que hice en las vacaciones de verano, como si hablara en otras lenguas.

―El templo no ha sido descubierto ―la anciana mujer dice―. El templo recién ha sido construido.

Ella mueve su cabeza, habiéndose aburrido de mí, y se va con dirección a sus amigos.

Lo que pasa después no es diferente de lo que pasas en la escuela. La señora le está contando a sus amigas sobre mí y se están riendo y chismoseando. Grosero, ¿verdad? Suspiro. Un niño me golpea y continúa corriendo y es todo lo que puedo hacer para no correr detrás de él y hacerlo disculparse.

Respira profundo, Rach. Estas de malhumor y sedienta y nunca has tenido una contusión antes, así que ve despacio contigo y con las personas a tu alrededor. Miro hacia el templo a la distancia para asegurarme, pero verlo brillar como la Mc Mansión solo me molesta más. _Recién construido. _Eso no puede ser verdad. Si fuera verdad, entonces tendría que ser 1000 a.C.

Y eso es imposible porque todos sabemos que es el siglo 21 ¿no? En octavo grado, nuestra clase de historia salió de viaje de estudios a un museo de historia donde los actores fingían ser peregrinos. Si les preguntabas acerca de shows de televisión, ellos te preguntaban, en el inglés colonial, que era un televisor. Fue un viaje muy divertido y yo estaba impresionada por la forma como los actores se mantuvieron firmes. Un par de chicos sarcásticos trataron de quebrarlos. Ellos les preguntaron qué es lo que realmente iban a cenar una y otra vez, pero los actores nunca se salieron de los personajes. Pensar en ese viaje de estudios me ayuda a mantenerme calmada. Lo único que necesito es encontrar una tienda de regalos. Esa es la única pregunta que cualquier persona que trabaje para un museo de historia te respondería honestamente.

Escucho risas. Tres jóvenes están jugando bruscamente en un callejón cercano.

El chico con el enmarañado cabello marrón parece nunca tener una oportunidad de golpear la roca. Decido que Shaggy será mi guía entonces.

Le sonrío con mi mejor sonrisa de turista americana y espero a que se fije en mí. Capta mi mirada e inmediatamente voltea su cabeza, como si yo hubiera estado mirando a alguien detrás de él. Nos reímos. Es un buen chico. Definitivamente me guiará a la tienda de regalos. Todo finalmente va a estar bien. Estoy acercándome al callejón y estoy a punto de presentarme cuando una estridente alarma estalla.

Pongo mis manos sobre mis oídos y hago una mueca de dolor. Ouch. Sabía que las alarmas eran necesarias, pero ¿tienen que ser tan fuertes? Muevo mi cabeza para asegurarme que no estoy en el camino de una ambulancia.

En vez de una ambulancia, veo una multitud, sus ojos sobre algún tipo de evento. Volteo a ver al chico del callejón para calibrar su reacción, pero él y sus amigos se han ido. La tierra sigue igual y los juguetes de roca están regados por la tierra. Esa desagradable alarma suena de nuevo y cubro mis oídos. ¿También mis oídos me están jugando trucos ahora? Porque nunca he escuchado un sonido como este. Y se está volviendo claro para mí que ese llanto agudo e insoportable no viene de alguna máquina.

No, ese sonido está viniendo de… una persona. Maniobro mi paso entre la multitud, siguiendo el sonido del grito. Dos chicos grandes están en el centro, blandiendo armas. Francamente, se ven como los chicos malos de una obra de escuela: barba gris, pesados palos, sandalias de gladiador y feas muecas. Son del tipo de chicos de los que se espera que ataquen a alguien. Pero lo que no imagino es su víctima.

Es una niña pequeña.

Ella se lanza de un lado a otro, esquivando cada golpe de sus palos en el último segundo, peleando por su vida. Se mueve con la delicadeza de una bailarina. Es increíble ―y horrible― mirar. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que cometa un error y esas armas la alcancen?

Con un grito ensordecedor, sube en espirales en el aire con un salto mortal y fácilmente cae en sus pies. Está bien, esa no es una pequeña niña, me doy cuenta.

Es una mujer.

Pero no es más grande que una niña pequeña, de apenas tres pies de altura, brillantes brazos encorvados y pequeños tacos. Esa sonrisa de duende, esos desproporcionadamente ojos redondos, he leído suficiente mitología griega en el día como para saber qué es ella.

Una ninfa.

María Virginia


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa…! Aquí estoy de nuevo, se que tengo mucho sin actualizar pero tratare de ponerme al día con los fics. Hoy subiré 3 capítulos y mañana subiré 2 capítulos más.

Espero les guste…!

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capitulo 6

Al igual que cualquier persona bien ajustada que conoce la diferencia entre la vida real y la fantasía, me doy cuenta de que las ninfas son material de leyenda.

Ellas en realidad no existen.

Tal vez alguien debería decirle eso a ella. Porque se ve muy real en estos momentos mientras los hombres siguen oscilando sus mazos por ella.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la multitud, en busca de una explicación, o al menos la confirmación de que no estoy alucinando, pero todo lo que veo son las expresiones de angustia. Los chicos del callejón están saltando arriba y abajo como si quisieran interferir, pero no pueden. Si todo esto es un entretenimiento visual, ¿por qué nadie se ve feliz?

―¿Por qué nadie hace algo? ―le digo al hombre a mi lado. Se encoge de hombros.

En este momento no sé si es porque mi griego es tan malo o porque este tipo de cosas sucede todos los días. Pienso en el patio de recreo en el sexto grado, la forma en que todo el mundo estaría de pie alrededor y viendo a un niño metido en una pelea, pero con miedo a comprometer el orden natural del patio del colegio. Puede ser debido a la conmoción cerebral o el calor o ambas cosas, pero algo hace clic en mí. Doy un paso al frente.

―¡Deténganse! ―Grito.

Los hombres hacen una pausa con sus mazos, obviamente desconcertados. Se giran y me miran. Estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el sudor y la suciedad en ellos. Pero no voy a retroceder.

La multitud se calla. Algunos se ríen ―de esas pocas risas nerviosas que se suele escuchar en los funerales―. ¿Es este mi funeral?

El más grande se limpia la boca con el brazo. La saliva brilla en su antebrazo. El más pequeño alcanza una bolsa de cuero atada a su cintura y saca un pedazo de piedra afilada de apariencia malvada. Él la gira amenazadoramente en su mano mientras me mira.

―Déjenla ir ―digo.

Los hombres intercambian una mirada. La ninfa relincha. El más grande se ríe y me ignora, me despide con un giro de su espalda. La ninfa pestañea, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, y se tambalea hacia atrás, sacudiendo su pequeña cabeza.

Este es su final, y se puede ver que ella lo sabe.

Cerca de allí, una mujer pone su mano sobre los ojos de su hija. Yo no tengo a nadie aquí para que me proteja, y no quiero que me golpeen también, pero esto tiene que parar.

Aprieto los puños, tomo una respiración profunda, aplasto los dedos de mis pies en mis botas y fijo la vista en la brecha cada vez más pequeña de espacio entre los hombres con barba y la ninfa, y grito.

―¡Noooooo!

Me quedo atrás, como si fuera golpeada por la sacudida de mi propia voz. Pero cuando vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, todo el mundo está fuera de balance.

La tierra está temblando.

Oigo gritos. Y entonces el rugido profundo de la tierra debajo de nosotros. ¿Es esto un terremoto? No. Este no es un evento geológico común. Parpadeo y miro el temblor, los espasmos de la tierra asombrada.

La tierra se divide en partes. Trozos pesados de roca vuelan como la luz y rápidos como la ceniza de un volcán, vuelan tan alto como fuegos artificiales, hasta que la gravedad recibe lo mejor de ellos.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Esto no es algo que haya estudiado en clase de ciencias. Esto es lo que leemos en libros, cuando se supone que debemos estar leyendo acerca de los terremotos.

Esto, es Magia.

Mientras la tierra y las piedras siguen lanzándose en el aire, la gente huye en pánico a buscar refugio. Me siento allí con asombro, sin moverme, mientras una rasgadura en el abismo se abre en el suelo y una pared de roca sale estallando fuera de la misma.

El muro entra en erupción desde el suelo vigorosamente como un cohete sumergiéndose en el cielo. Está a unos ocho metros de altura, doce metros de ancho, y separa perfectamente a la ninfa de los hombres con barba.

El ruido de la tierra se detiene, y sólo queda el atónito silencio. Siento los ojos de alguien sobre mí. La ninfa. La miro y ella me sonríe. Su sonrisa dice gracias. Me levanto en mis pies. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

Todo el mundo está ahora animado, celebrando y gritando mientras los hombres barbudos huyen por el callejón. Shaggy y sus amigos los persiguen, arrojándoles piedras. Los hombres siguen corriendo. Débiles.

Toda la gente que había evitado verme antes ahora me rodea. Ellos soban mi pelo y corren sus manos por mis brazos, cayendo de rodillas en oración. Dos pequeños niños corren hacia mí. Un vendedor, que sólo momentos antes había dado una palmada de distancia a los niños como si fueran mosquitos en un picnic, había entregado cestas apiladas con higos y señalaba con ellas en mi dirección.

Él besa sus manos, mira al sol y baja la cabeza.

Murmuro en protesta por toda esta devoción. Sacudo a la mujer, sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

¿Alguna vez han ido a un bar mitzvah y visto a la niña alzada en una silla, muy por encima de la multitud?

¿Y todos se reúnen alrededor y aplauden y bailan en su honor? Sí, bueno, eso es un lindo ritual y todo, pero este es de otro nivel completamente nuevo. Estas personas

extrañas, no están tratándome como una chica que se está convirtiendo en una mujer.

Están tratándome como un dios.

Un hombre canoso de rodillas clama a los cielos y carena hacia delante, luchando por una entrada al interior del círculo a mis pies. Tres de sus dedos alcanzan mi dedo meñique izquierdo, luego se aleja de la multitud, besando los tres dedos, protegiéndolos de cualquier persona que se acercara. ¿Es esto lo que es ser Lady Gaga?

Mientras la multitud continua pululando, sacudo la cabeza y retrocedo.

La realidad de lo que paso hoy de repente golpea sobre mí desde todas las direcciones, todas a la vez, un millón de pequeñas olas. De alguna manera he terminado en la antigua Grecia, tres mil años atrás en el tiempo.

Y como si esto no fuera bastante difícil de comprender, parece que, yo, sólo he querido que la tierra se abriera.

Viajar en el tiempo, magia y ―no se puede decir que haya visto venir esto tampoco― pavos reales.

De pronto, decenas de hermosas aves aparecen, en carrera desde la colina y hacia el centro del pueblo. Como sincronizados nadadores, se alinean y, al unísono, extienden sus alas, casi una reverencia para mí. La iridiscencia es casi cegadora.

Tantos ojos, el arco iris encapsulado, y todos ellos, cada uno, centrados en mí.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me alejo de los pavos reales y sus miradas misteriosas y concertadas.

Hay algo vagamente siniestro en su atención. ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Antes de saber lo que estoy haciendo, ya he extraído los brazos de los pobladores reverenciales y he comenzado a correr hacia el bosque. Los pavos reales graznando detrás de mí persiguiéndome, pero no son rival para mi velocidad.

Los pierdo en el borde de la línea de árboles y me sumerjo en los bosques.

Finalmente, soy libre.

¿Y ahora qué?

Me froto la cicatriz en el cuello, recordando el día que me pico la abeja. Aprendí a confiar en mí misma desde entonces, y mi confianza en mis instintos rara vez ha vacilado y sin lugar a dudas es más fuerte que mi confianza en mis habilidades sociales o de mis habilidades para la peluquería.

Pero ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en mí misma cuando no entiendo lo que está pasando en mi propio cuerpo?

De alguna manera mágicamente hice que la pared choque a través de la corteza terrestre. Que parece una locura. Que _es _una locura, me corrijo. Y ahora aquí sentada en el borde de un bosque misterioso, sin saber dónde estoy ni, en realidad, lo _que _soy.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no confío más en mí misma.

Es entonces cuando empiezo a sollozar.

No soy una de esas chicas que llora bonito, las chicas en las películas lo hacen.

Mis párpados se engordan de inmediato y mis costillas se tensan, como si estuvieran abriéndose paso hasta la cabeza. Me sacudo adelante y atrás como un niño pequeño y me da hipo a los pocos segundos. Entonces pongo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, como si tratara de hacerme pequeña como para entrar en una maleta.

Es por eso que no la veo venir. Cuando alzo la cabeza por aire, la ninfa está sentada justo en frente de mí. Naturalmente, me sorprende. Por un momento me dejo creer que todo esto es causado por una ilusión histérica de la insolación.

―¿Por qué estás llorando? ―Me pregunta la ninfa.

―No lo estoy ―digo yo ―Me entró polen en mis ojos.

―Por supuesto que sí.

―Genial, una ninfa sarcástica. ―Murmure entre dientes

―Yo soy Creusa (Sugar) ―dice. ―Y tú eres...

―Rachel.

―Bueno, Rachel. Este no es un lugar muy seguro para llorar.

Que bien se siente oír a alguien decir mi nombre, finalmente me encuentro sonriéndole.

Ella se levanta, pero no en la forma en que tu y yo nos paramos. Ella sólo surge, como una marioneta.

Ella extiende su mano, pero no es como cualquier mano que yo haya visto. Es un huevo de Pascua rosa y transparente. Como un globo largo y delgado lleno de luciérnagas. Tengo miedo de tocarla

―Está bien, Rachel. No me voy a romper.

Sorprendente ella tiene razón. Pongo mi mano humana en su mano de globo, tiene un agarre más firme de lo que esperaba. Ella me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

Ahora estamos caminando. Bueno yo estoy caminando y ella esta brincando.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―A un lugar seguro

Me imagino mi dormitorio en McKinley, y mi tienda de campaña en el campamento, y todos los lugares a los que preferiría estar dirigiéndome en estos momentos.

―No te preocupes. Esos hombres no nos van a seguir. Ellos lo saben mejor que viajar en el bosque Kocaba.

―¿El qué?

―El Kocaba, ―dice―. Es el bosque donde todos los que no son humanos tienen su hogar.

―Estupendo, ―digo yo, toda sin expresión.

―Estoy segura de que voy a encajar a la perfección acá adentro.

―Por supuesto que si, ―dice ella, sonriendo.

Creusa (Sugar) parece muy tranquila para alguien que hace apenas unos momentos estuvo a punto de perder su vida.

Con un estremecimiento, recuerdo el brillo vicioso en los ojos del pequeño mientras jugaba con la piedra malvada que parecía afilada.

―Así que, eh, ¿estás bien? Debes estar bastante sacudida ―. Ella se ríe.

―¿Sacudida? ¡Estoy extasiada! ¡Qué honor ser salvado por ti, Rachel! recé para que tu intervengas. En el momento en que te vi, creía que eras uno de ellos.

―¿Uno de quiénes?

Ella me mira la forma en Brittany me mira cuando yo no sé qué famosa adolescente es una madre.

―Los dioses.

―Espera... ¿los dioses?

―Por supuesto que no entendía cómo podía ser. Todo el mundo sabe que sólo hay seis diosas y seis dioses. Pero luego me di cuenta, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar el funcionamiento de los dioses? Si hay una séptima diosa debería aparecer, no es mi lugar de maravilla. Sólo para mostrar reverencia y gratitud por su dulce piedad.

―Creusa. Yo no soy―

―Por favor, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa ―me interrumpe―Tengo una confesión que hacer.

Ella empieza a recordarme a una chica de primer año nerviosa, la forma en que no puede permanecer en el tema. Para alguien que se ve tan exótico y de otro mundo, al fin y al cabo, ella actúa como una niña de McKinley ventilando algún chisme acerca de algún trauma de exclusión en el equipo de lacrosse.

Creusa cruza sus bracitos y mira hacia abajo tímidamente.

La palabra _Confesión_ me pone nerviosa.

―¿Qué es? ―le pregunto.

Ella niega con la cabeza rápidamente, vergonzosamente. Chispas vuelan de su pelo y se disipan.

―Creusa, dime.

―No. No, no puedo.

―Sí, puedes. Tienes que hacerlo, ¿si? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca aquí.

―Pero... temo. ¿Vos no vas a castigarme por mi imprudencia? ―Agarro sus hombros, y por un milagro no revientan en polvo de hadas.

―Creusa, no te voy a castigar. Ahora dime.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella alcanza la cartera diminuta, atada encima de su hombro y lentamente revuelve en su interior. Para ser una bolsa pequeña, la búsqueda parece estar tomando un largo tiempo. Puedo sentir que me estoy impacientando. Es decir, la llave para abrir todos los misterios podría estar en esa cartera. Tal vez ella tiene una carta de mi tío. Tal vez ella tiene un billete de avión a la Tierra hoy en día. Tal vez ella tiene poderes mágicos de hadas y mi tía y mi tío se van a materializar ante mis propios ojos.

En cambio, ella me entregó mi envoltorio de barra de cereales, todavía bien doblada en un triángulo rojo brillante y plata.

―He robado tu tesoro. ¿Me perdonas? ‚robó‛ no es la palabra correcta. Sabía que era de valor y me preocupe cuando lo encontré tirado. Y luego, cuando los hombres te atacaron y te vi en tu atuendo inusual, yo esperaba que fuese tuya. Yo sé cómo los dioses son posesivos acerca de sus pertenencias.

Oh, Rachel, ¿podrás perdonarme?

Toda esta angustia por un desechable envoltorio es vertiginosa.

―Por supuesto que puedo, Creusa.

Ella hace una voltereta hacia atrás y aterriza sonriendo como una animadora, excepto que ella no es molesta como las porristas en la vida real. Entonces ella se acerca a un árbol, se inclina sobre el y en carrera como una ardilla, sube y baja del tronco, tres veces.

La expresión de su rostro cambia a uno de enfoque serio, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

―¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? ―le pregunto.

Ella me mira con curiosidad. ―Sólo las ninfas pueden ejecutar el código, dice.

―Por eso las ninfas pueden entrar en el valle y la gente sólo puede entrar con una invitación de una ninfa. Ella pone una mano sobre su boca. ―Que tonta, Vos sos una diosa. Por supuesto, vos podes ejecutar el código.

Antes de que pueda explicar de nuevo que no soy una diosa, el tronco del árbol se abre, y envía a Creusa volando sobre un lecho de agujas de pino. Ella se sienta y pregunta ―¿Vamos?

―Tu primero.

Ella me mira pensativa. ―No quiero hablar fuera de mis consideraciones, pero sería sabio que guardes tu tesoro en tu saco. No quiero que lo pierdas.

―¿Mi tesoro?

Ella señala en la envoltura de barras de cereal en la mano.

―Bien, ―digo yo.

Así que este es otro día en la vida de su diosa promedio:

Mágica envoltura de cereal y el culto de una ninfa. Pero a medida que enterraba el envoltorio en la bolsa, mi diversión daba un paso a la tristeza. En cierto nivel, Creusa esta en lo correcto; esa envoltura es un tesoro para mí. Yo tenía la intención de recogerlo en el camino de regreso al templo, en mi camino a casa. Me siento más lejos de casa que nunca en mi vida. Mis ojos empiezan a arder, las lágrimas amenazan con fluir por mis mejillas enrojecidas.

Creusa revolotea y hace una reverencia a mis pies.

―Por favor, ―digo yo―. Solo voy si me prometes que vas a dejar de inclinarte. No puedo tenerte a ti ni a nadie adorándome. Es sólo que... se me hace realmente incómodo, ¿sabes?

Su cara se ilumina. ―Vos no sos como las otras diosas ―.Naturalmente, aún en la tierra de nunca jamás, debo ser una marginada porque parece que no puedo encajar.

Sigo a Creusa dentro en el tronco del árbol y al entrar en el valle. La corteza cambia y se cierra detrás de mí, encerrándonos dentro.

-María Virginia-


	7. Chapter 7

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capitulo 7

No sé qué esperar al entrar al valle de las ninfas, pero la primera cosa que se me viene a la mente es un juego de mesa que solía jugar cuando era niña, Candy Land.

De repente estoy en un mundo de bordes suaves y colores brillantes y felices. Al salir del árbol, bajamos por una escalera de caracol sin escalones, solo de felpa, una rampa esponjosa de color naranja brillante, que se curva más y más hacia abajo. Pasamos por unas cascadas de color turquesa y lo que puede ser mejor descrito como un arbusto de rayos y relámpagos, literalmente entrelazados que titilan de una manera inconsistente, como las luces de un árbol de navidad que parpadean cuando algunas de las bombillas están rotas. En el momento en que llegamos al atrio principal, como un extenso casino ―sin los cigarrillos y las traga monedas― a Creusa se le está acabando la paciencia para mí y lo sorprendida que estoy.

―Wow, los colores, ―digo moviendo la cabeza con asombro.

―Rachel, realmente no tienes que hacer eso. Es muy cortes, pero―

―¿Cortés? Lo digo en serio. Esto es espectacular.

―Esto no es el Olimpo.

―Creusa, yo nunca han estado en el monte Olimpo.

―Por supuesto que sí. Todos los dioses viven en el monte Olimpo.

―Yo no soy un dios, le digo. ―He estado tratando de decirte eso.

―Pero vos moviste la tierra.

―Sí, pero... realmente no sé cómo sucedió. O por qué. O si fue una casualidad.

Sus hombros se hunden.

―Lo siento ―Digo― Yo, sólo soy una persona. Nada especial ―.Pero ella sólo se aleja―. Dije que lo siento, Creusa.

Se pone en marcha sin mí, y siento un destello de pánico. Tengo que encontrar una manera de volver a casa, y ahora Creusa, por extraño que pudiera ser, es mi única esperanza. Por lo menos ella sabe cómo funciona este mundo misterioso.

Y, además, tan lindo como el valle pueda ser, no estoy como para ser abandonada en este pastel, con su medio ambiente amigable, la versión sana de Candy Land. Así que me doy prisa, alcanzándola con avances rápidos. A medida que caminamos juntas, las ninfas que pasan hacen reverencias como si yo fuera Kate Middleton.

―Escucha, Creusa, realmente tengo que idear un plan para llegar a casa, y rápidamente, así que si podrías decirme a dónde vamos y lo que estamos haciendo, sería genial.

Ella se da vuelta y se cruza de brazos. Su rostro es de color rojo y naranja.

―¿Sabes algo, Rachel? Ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que vos eres una diosa.

Estas deplorablemente impaciente.

―La impaciencia no es exclusiva de los dioses, Creusa. Soy una adolescente. Nuestra clase escribió un libro sobre la impaciencia.

―¿Qué es un libro?

―No importa.

Nos desviamos a un camino esponjoso de color verde intenso. Al final del camino, Creusa me empuja haca un arbusto de color púrpura ―Espera ―. Dice soltando el arbusto. Se da vuelta, dejándome su pequeño trasero rosa a la vista.

Ella salta de nuevo. ―Antes de ir más lejos, quiero que sepas que no soy egoísta. No te traje aquí sólo porque pensé que podría ser de utilidad para mí. Pero yo esperaba…―

―Creusa, si necesitas ayuda, voy a hacer lo que pueda ―. Y con eso ella se desliza debajo del arbusto púrpura. Yo me abro camino y puedo ver el problema.

Fuera había una especie de avalancha de rocas en el pasto. Las ninfas estaban zumbando alrededor, frenéticas. Dos volaban hacia las dos rocas más grandes, tratando de rodarlas a un lado, sólo para recuperarse en los arbustos de color púrpura.

―Este es nuestro jardín ―dice―. Sin estas bayas no podemos vivir. ―Yo sacudo la cabeza con tristeza. Sé lo que está pidiendo. Y también sé que no puedo hacerlo.

―Lo siento, Creusa. A pesar de que soy más grande que tú, todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar las rocas.

―Por supuesto que no las puedes levantar. Me doy cuenta por tu respiración que no entrenas tú físico con bastante frecuencia.

―Uh ¡Caramba, gracias!...

―Pero tienes el poder de mover las piedras. Me salvaste antes. Ahora por favor usa tus poderes de diosa, para salvar a mi familia. ―Puedo ver los ojos llorosos de todas las ninfas, fijos en mí con esperanza.

Pero no soy una diosa. Desearía tener el poder solo para sacar las rocas de sus cultivos y no defraudarlas. No quiero sellar su destino. Es una lástima, de verdad, ésa parte del pasto es difícil de manejar, rocosa y árida. Qué desperdicio. Las ninfas han hecho maravillas con el área que era fértil, sólo para que este aplastado por rocas. Eso sí, todo el campo no es mayor que la sala común de McKinley. ¿Por qué las piedras sólo han aplastado la zona que es útil en este campo? Imaginé ser ese ser pequeño y vulnerable y construir este mundo y que la naturaleza deje caer una piedra en él. ¿A dónde irán ahora?

―¡Sí!

Antes de que pueda entender por qué todo el mundo está gritando, un grupo de ninfas están zumbando sobre mí, al igual que las abejas que no pican, girando vertiginosamente y tocándome. Fiel, Creusa agarra mis manos y las golpea con fuerza para que las ninfas paren.

―¡Ella no las quiere a todas ustedes sobre ella! Sólo den las gracias y mantengan distancia.

Como suele suceder, las ninfas siguen las instrucciones mucho mejor que los seres humanos. Cumplen de inmediato, Creusa tira de mi mano y me lleva lejos.

―Yo… No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo está celebrando? Las piedras siguen allí. Sacudo mi cabeza ―. Te dije que no soy una diosa.

Ella se detiene y dice ―¿No te das cuenta?

Sigo su mirada a la zona de pastos. Efectivamente, las rocas siguen allí. Pero hay algo diferente sobre esta imagen.

El suelo rocoso irregular ha desaparecido, remplazado por la suciedad fértil. Las ninfas ya estaban trasplantando sus semillas.

Mi labio inferior comienza a temblar. _¿Yo acabo de hacer eso? _

Creusa me aprieta la mano.

―Tienes que ir al monte Olimpo, Rachel. Donde viven los dioses.

―Y ¿para qué?

―Visita al Oráculo que te espera al pie del Olimpo. Ella va a revelar tu destino.

―No me importa mi destino ―digo yo. Ver las ninfas trabajar en las cosechas Candy Land juntas me recuerda a mi tía y mi tío, y la excavación donde Jesse y los otros están probablemente en línea ahora mismo en el camión de catering ―. Sólo quiero saber cómo llegar a casa.

Creusa debe sentir mi nostalgia, porque no mueve la cabeza o empieza de nuevo acerca de que yo sea una diosa.

Ella habla claramente, como un amigo que permanece en calma cuando tú estás perdiendo la cabeza.

―Entonces encuentra al Oráculo, Rachel. Ella tiene las respuestas a todas tus preguntas.

Asiento con la cabeza sin decir nada, mirando como las ninfas plantan las semillas del corazón de la tierra, tierra que por arte de magia se ha transformado de un suelo rocoso, en un suelo exuberante.

Hace unos minutos me preguntaba _si yo _hice eso. Pero ahora mis dudas han estallado como globos.

Sólo puedo comparar esta sensación que tengo con la que tenía el día de la picadura de abeja. Soy diferente ahora. Es como si un enfoque profundo dentro de mí que existió desde el principio, dormido, pero real, se ha despertado. No tengo miedo, estoy decidida.

Miro a los ojos muy brillantes de Creusa.

―Bueno ―digo― voy a encontrar al Oráculo.

Ella sonríe.

―Pero, ¿hay algún lugar en el que podría, ohm, hacer pis antes de salir hacia el Monte Olimpo?

-María Virginia-


	8. Chapter 8

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Capitulo 8

**Parte 2**

**La primera y última vez que nadare desnuda**

Creusa y yo nos habíamos alejado tanto del árbol ninfa que ya casi no podíamos verlo.

Sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo que ella se vaya. Y mientras yo comprendo que debo viajar al monte Olimpo sola, siento miedo y anhelo por la Grecia que una vez conocí. Lo familiar que es todo, los bancos de arena seca y expansiva, vistas, y turistas armados con cámaras, y desvencijados y antiguos templos, todo lo viejo, toda la decoloración y lo delicado que es hacia afuera.

La Grecia del 1000 A.C., es francamente demasiado boscosa para mi gusto.

─Ahora recuerda, debes practicar todos los días mientras viajas.

―Practicar qué.

―Tus poderes.

―Pero solo son reaccionarios.

Ella me mira de reojo, sin comprender.

―Quiero decir, hasta el momento, solo trabajan bajo presión. Tratando de salvar tu vida, tratando de salvar tu campo. Como una alarma de fuego que solo se apaga cuando el río suena.

Creusa frunce su ceño incandescente.

―Esa es una mala analogía Rachel. Viajaste hacia atrás en el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas?

―Quiero decir, tratando una vez más, que no puedo solo decidir que algo suceda.

―Es por eso que necesitas practicar.

―No, lo que necesito es llegar a casa.

―Rachel, necesitas respetar tus dones. Si no los respetas, los demás dioses se verán obligados a enojarse contigo. No controlarás tus poderes si no los honras con la práctica. Los Dioses no solo se sientan alrededor. Ellos hacen cosas.

Aún no estoy acostumbrada a la charla sobre Dioses. Y encima de eso estoy picada con la crítica. Nunca antes fui acusada de ser perezosa.

―El poder es un regalo ―me dice― Y la práctica es una nota de agradecimiento.

―Eso es increíblemente lamentable ―digo y ambas nos echamos a reír.

―Es hora de que te vayas ―dice Creusa y o asiento tristemente.

Tratamos de abrazarnos pero, pero era un abrazo incomodo. Ella es tan pequeña y aparentemente frágil. Es como doblarse y abrazar un juego de te.

―No entiendo cómo debo practicar.

―Haz cosas.

―¿Cómo qué?

―¿Qué te gusta?

No tenía idea de cómo responderle. No podía decir _arqueología _o _los Simpson, o la civilización maya. _

―Bueno a mi, por ejemplo, me gustan los corazones ―dice.

No pude evitar sonreír. Digo, corazones es exactamente lo que esperas que le guste a una ninfa.

―Haz corazones ―dice Creusa―. Puedes hacerlos de rocas, del barro y de la suciedad.

Es increíble para mí no sentirme molesta por Creusa. No puedo relacionarme con las chicas de la escuela, que usan pulseras de dijes con corazones discordantes, o peor aún pendientes con forma de corazón. Es decir, por favor.

Cuan cursi puedes llegar a ser.

Pero viniendo de Creusa todo suena tan serio y dulce.

―Voy a llenar el bosque de corazones ―le digo.

―Oh no, no lo hagas. Recuerda debes ser discreta. No hables con extraños. Y por sobre todo, no dejes que nadie te vea practicar. ¿Me lo prometes?

―Te lo prometo.

Ella salta hasta el árbol más cercano y realiza una carrera hasta las ramas más altas. Cubriéndose los ojos, ella mira hacia afuera. Luego se desliza de nuevo hasta el suelo y se enfrenta a mí.

―Estamos solas. Inténtalo. ―Me quedo en blanco.

―Bueno, diosa Rachel, no me vas a convertir en un corazón. Concéntrate en otra cosa

―. Ella golpea una roca de la tierra. Es del tamaño y del color de una patata cocida al horno. Creusa me ofrece la roca y me mira expectante.

Suspiro. Todo esto parece tan ridículo. Quiero decir no tengo una varita mágica, ni una capa ridícula. Ni siquiera leí los libros de Harry Potter.

―Trata, ―dice Creusa.

―Eso hago.

―Esfuérzate más.

Así que eso hago. Pongo mis manos en las caderas y achico mis ojos y me concentro en el resplandor de las rocas como si fueran mi peor enemigo.

Creusa se ríe.

―Gracias, ese es realmente un gran apoyo.

―Lo siento Rachel, no hay daño. Vos no eres una Diosa rencorosa.

―No tendrás éxito con tus poderes si siempre operan desde un lugar oscuro de tu alma.

―Entonces ¿que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Abrazar la piedra?

―Piensa en alguien a quien amas.

―Alguien que ame.

―Si, piensa en todo el amor que hay en ti, el más profundo y verdadero de tu espíritu. Y luego comándalo de una manera feliz.

―Muy bien.

Pensé en la tía Sophia y el tío Alex y en mis padres, pero no es el tipo de amor al que Creusa se refiere y yo lo sé. Ella me ha confundido con una persona que lleva pulseras de dijes y tiene siete mejores amigos. Y ahora nunca voy a salir de aquí, porque no soy una ninfa de ojos saltones, que se súper-conecta con el universo, y esta hecha de brillos y corazones. Soy una solitaria. Cierro los ojos y pienso en los ogros que atentaron contra su vida. Me imagino que puedo escucharlos luchar por el bosque, haciendo fuego para nosotros, más cerca a cada segundo. Oh, como me gustaría entrar y sorprenderlos.

―¡Hurra!

Abro mis ojos, pero no encuentro ningún corazón. La roca acaba de explotar.

―No estés triste, ―ella dice―. Hará falta tiempo para hacer corazones perfectos. Lo que más importa, es que ahora sabes que puedes usar tus poderes si vos o cualquiera esta en peligro.

―Estarás a salvo ahora. Lo sé ―. No tengo corazón como para mentirle a ella, así que nos abrazamos y entonces se dirige de nuevo al valle de las ninfas y yo me dirijo a lo profundo del bosque.

¿Hacia qué? No lo sé. Se siente como un mal presagio, comenzar el viaje con una enorme mentira. Creusa puede ser la última persona que vea, y ella ni siquiera es una persona.

La práctica de mis poderes me recuerda esa época, en séptimos grado, cuando decidí que no encajaba y al parecer no podía tener amigos, debo ser una especie de genio musical. Así que me inscribí en una banda y elegí la flauta.

Yo practicaba con entusiasmo. Mis labios agrietados y en mis dedos crecieron callos y mi cuello dolía por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo hacia un lado al menos dos horas diarias. Sin embargo mientras más practicaba la flauta, peor sonaba. Fue mi primera experiencia en la vida de ser realmente mala en algo.

Exploré toda la mañana, tomando descansos cada media hora, para practicar mis poderes. Y nunca logre hacer un solo corazón. Tomo una nueva roca para intentarlo de nuevo.

Recordando el consejo de Creusa. Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en pensamientos felices, lo que sea que ellos sean. Me imagino pequeños corazones rosa de dibujos animados, que flotan en el aire como emoticones, pero cuando espío con un ojo, la roca se mantiene sin cambios. _Muy bien, ha esforzarme más_, me digo, y cierro mis ojos nuevamente.

Feliz, Rachel. Me imagino dulces remolinos de algodón y ponis y flores, y todo lo que se supone le gusta a las chicas.

Oigo un crack.

Emocionada, abro los ojos.

La roca se ha roto por la mitad.

Con un suspiro, tiro la mitad a un lado y me siento en un tronco caído. Recuerdo como me tomo tres meses reunir el valor para acercarme a nuestro director de Orquesta, el señor Cullerman, y decirle que había perdido mi flauta en un autobús. Una mentira, por supuesto, pero no quería que el pensara que yo era una cobarde. En respuesta, el señor Cullerman simplemente se acercó al armario y abrió las puertas con la llave que siempre estaban unidas a su cinturón, metió la mano y sacó una flauta nueva.

Así que hice lo que todo mentiroso de once años, hace. Me dirigí al pasillo y corrí todo el camino de regreso a mi habitación.

Unos meses después, yo cargaba algunos libros de regreso de la biblioteca, cuando el señor Cullerman apareció en el patio principal.

No hay manera de huir en el patio principal. A medida que nos acercábamos. Cambie mis libros incómodamente, casi botándolos.

―Hola, Señor Cullerman.

Él no se detuvo, sólo se quito el sombrero y dijo ―.Hola chica que odia tocar la flauta.

Por semanas no pude quitarme sus palabras de la cabeza. El había hecho tal sentido de todo. ¿Por qué no podría yo aceptar que simplemente no me gustaba ni nunca me gustaría la flauta? Y es que no valía la pena atormentarme solo por un sentido de pertenencia a la banda. Ahora me río por todas aquellas horas desperdiciadas en la sala de música. Nunca tuve pasión por la música y era muy joven para comprender que los chicos de la banda eran tan unidos, porque compartían la misma pasión por la música, la resina y los frágiles stands metálicos de música. Le sonrío a una roca, es lo más bonito que he visto hoy, casi azul perla.

No cierro mis ojos esta vez. Acabo de pedirle a la roca que se transformara en lo que debía ser, un corazón.

Es la primera vez que realmente veo mis poderes en acción, desde el estrago de la plaza del pueblo. Es como si un millón de diminutos e invisibles martillos estuvieran trabajando en las astillas de la roca. Luego rápido como un rayo, canteros invisibles comienzan el afeitado y lijado de bordes para redondearlos. Por fin su trabajo se lleva a cabo. Recojo el corazón.

Es absolutamente perfecto. _Este no se romperá_, me digo. Lo meto en mi bolsillo junto al óbolo.

Debería estar contenta con mi progreso y tomar un descanso de mis poderes. Pero ese es el problema con el éxito. Te hace desear seguir adelante, para tratar de hacer cosas más difíciles.

¿Y por qué debería esconder este lindo corazón en mi bolsillo de todos modos? Es como un encanto, ¿qué es un encanto sin un collar para colgarlo? Y realmente si puedo hacer rocas explotar, si puedo hacer aumentar un enorme muro desde el centro de la tierra, así, por que no probar un pequeño trozo de plata? No estoy tratando de hacerme rica ni nada, solo necesito un bloque diminuto de plata, para fundirlo en una sola hebra. No es la gran cosa ¿cierto?

Pero como Julia Robert dijo en Mujer Bonita. _"Gran Error. Grande. Descomunal"_


	9. Chapter 9

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Aquí les dejo el noveno Capítulo, espero les guste..

Que tenga un excelente Fin de semana..

Capitulo 9

Estoy atrapada.

Trato de moverme pero nada sucede. Hasta mis dedos están atascados. Mi cuerpo entero está fijo debajo de una pesada manta de tierra húmeda y endurecida. No puedo abrir mis ojos porque la suciedad ha pegado mis pestañas en mis mejillas.

Obviamente no puedo abrir mi boca para gritar por ayuda.

No es que haya nadie alrededor para ayudarme.

Imaginar, que hace unos segundos, estaba empezando a creer que yo realmente podría ser una especie de diosa poderosa, y ahora estoy atrapada bajo tierra, respirando por mi nariz y temblando como un ciervo caído.

Muy asustada para enfocarme, e insegura de si el sonido que escucho en mis oídos es la cercanía de ―Dios no lo quiera― gusanos, yo sé que no tengo a nadie a quien culpar más que a mí misma por mi inevitable muerte.

Nunca debí haber creído que era un superhéroe o algo parecido. Después de todo, ni siquiera sé de dónde vienen mis poderes, y ¿qué tipo de superhéroe no conoce la historia de su origen? Superman no solamente se despertó un día en un mágico leotardo, y Gatúbela no es solamente una chica que se vistió como una linda gata un halloween y se dio cuenta que siempre aterrizaría de pie. ¡No puedo controlar estos poderes si no se por qué los tengo! Comienzo a llorar y luego el miedo me golpea de nuevo y abro mis labios y grito en la tierra.

El sonido desaparece dentro del suelo, vaciando un pequeño agujero antes de que un montón de tierra suelta caiga de nuevo en mi boca. Trago con disgusto. _No trataré eso de nuevo_, me digo a mi misma, solo para darme cuenta, segundos después que esa podría ser mi salida. Si pudiera ser capaz de empujar la tierra con la fuerza de un grito, imagina lo que puedo hacer si aprieto mis labios y soplo.

Exhalo una corriente de aire entre mis labios, y un puñado de tierra se suelta y vuela a un lado. He cavado suficiente espacio por lo que casi puedo mover mi cuello…pero por todo lo que sé, estoy a cientos de pies bajo tierra. A este ritmo me podría tomar días cavar mi salida, incluso semanas.

Oh Dios, ¿dónde está Creusa? ¿Dónde están todos? ¡Nunca saldré de aquí por mi cuenta!

El pánico se activa de nuevo, y las partículas de tierra comienzan a deslizarse de nuevo a mi cara.

_Piensa, Rachel_.

Está bien.

Cuando por primera vez evoque a la plata a que suba, estuve inmediatamente bloqueada por un gran muro negro de tierra. Así que toda esta tierra atrapándome ahora fue convocada por mí. Nadie mas lo hizo. Lo que significa…que no necesito a nadie más para salir de aquí. Si tengo el poder para hacerlo, entonces debería tener el mismo poder para deshacerlo.

Imagino que tengo pulmones gigantes, y tomo una respiración profunda y soplo lo más fuerte que puedo, ignorando las partículas de tierra que se meten en mi boca. Hay un torrente de sonido como en forma de coche que pasa demasiado rápido en la carretera y luego un fuerte y desagradable estallido, y el montón de tierra vuela por los aires. Yo trepo, tosiendo, y miro como la tierra se dispersa en una masiva explosión de cien metros de radio.

Inhalo aire fresco, limpiando la tierra de mi boca. Wow. Creusa tiene razón. Realmente debo aprender cómo funcionan mis poderes. No sé si me saqué de ahí con pura voluntad o si mis pulmones tienen algún tipo de nueva fuerza mágica.

Encontrando una hoja en el suelo, tomo una respiración profunda y soplo lo más fuerte que puedo.

La hoja se queda donde está.

Otra vez la miro, pero esta vez imagino a la hoja volando lejos de mí.

Y en el momento en que lo hago, una pequeña alfombra de tierra debajo de la hoja la levanta y la lleva lejos.

Esta bien, Universo. Lo entiendo. Controlo la tierra, las rocas y el suelo…pero solo eso nada más. No hay un súper soplido aquí.

Sigo siendo la misma chica que apenas puede inflar un globo o apagar diecisiete velas en un pastel. Sigo siendo yo.

¿O lo soy? La frustración de no saber de dónde vienen mis poderes realmente me está afectando. ¿Por qué puedo de repente controlar a la tierra? Tiene que haber una razón. Estoy dispuesta a conceder que la magia existe ―acabo de estar en una fiesta con una ninfa― pero ¿por qué puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué no esos aldeanos? ¿Qué me hace tan especial de repente? Nunca he sido especial antes. A menos que consideres especial a una perdedora.

_Espera_, pienso, quitando un poco de tierra para revelar la pequeña barra de plata que causó el volcán subterráneo de tierra. No tan mal, Rachel. La sostengo en mi palma, admirando su peso. Justo cuando estoy preparándome para usar mis poderes y transformar la barra de plata en un collar, veo mi reflejo en el metal. Grito en shock. Mi cara está cubierta de tierra. Pero aparte de eso, mi cabello luce sucio y enredado en rizos locos. Es una vista gorjeante y no puedo mirar a otro lado, pero mejor dejo de mirarme o me convertiré en algún tipo de narcisista.

Hay dos versiones de la historia de Narciso. En ambas versiones, Narciso es un cazador al que la gente le rinde culto por lo sexy que es. Y él va por ahí tratando a todos de esta desdeñosa y arrogante manera. Mira sobre ellos porque ellos no se ven tan bien como él. En una versión, la diosa Némesis está harta de Narciso, así que lo atrae hacia un lago.

Narciso ve su reflejo en el agua y esta tan conmocionado con su belleza que no puede hacer nada más que mirar su cara en el agua, sin comer o beber, hasta que eventualmente muere.

En la otra versión, Narciso se suicida porque está devastado con el hecho de que él no podrá conectarse completamente con la impresionante belleza que ve en el agua, porque, bueno, es él.

Siempre he preferido la versión en la que se deshidrata y se muere de hambre. Tiene más sentido para mí. Después de todo, eso es lo que veo que pasa todos los días en el

baño de las chicas en McKinley. Todas las chicas de mi dormitorio, las atletas que siempre están en zapatillas, las de los pantalones con tiro bajo con los auriculares de forma permanente en los oídos, las chicas populares que esgrimen planchas mañana, tarde y noche ―todas ellas se paran en el baño, se inclinan en lavabo y se estudian en el espejo. No interesa quien es la chica, incluso Patricia no se que, quien siempre está poniendo volantes sobre niños con hambruna, tráfico de humanos y no bebas la leche de la cafetería porque las vacas tienen derechos, bueno, está tan apasionada por la crema para granos como Victoria Caralavada, cuyo caso de vanidad es más grande que mi bolsa de lona. De todos modos, casi todas las chicas que no socializan fuera del baño, parecen hablar el mismo lenguaje en el baño. Solo yo no puedo hablar ese lenguaje, y no quiero hacerlo. Solo quiero entrar con mi cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes y otras cosas esenciales y salir de ahí. Y ni aunque me paguen me miraría por una hora cada mañana y una hora cada noche.

Y esto es por lo que no entiendo a los antiguos griegos. ¿Por qué es Narciso un chico cuando no hay criatura en la tierra más narcisista que una adolescente en McKinley que se suscribe a Aluure y trata a su cara como un experimento de ciencia/lienzo?

―¡Duh! ―Brittany me dijo cuando le pregunté una vez. ―No es narcisismo. Es lo opuesto.

Estamos todas ahí obsesionándonos porque no nos gusta lo que vemos.

―Eso no puede ser verdad. Tú ni ves Planeta Tierra por más de cinco segundos porque piensas que es aburrido.

―Es aburrido.

―Nadie mira algo que piensan que no es bonito. ―Brittany metió su cepillo de cabello en su cubo de productos.

―Rachel, esto es por lo que no se puede culpar a todos por pensar que eres una snob arrogante. Me sonrojé.

―Tú estás, como, enamorada de la forma en que te ves porque eres la única persona que conozco que nunca está tratando de cambiarla.

No pude pensar en algo que responderle mientras partía hacia el baño para sus rituales nocturnos. Pero ella estaba tan equivocada. Me preocupo constantemente por mi cabello cuando parece lamido de vaca y mi sonrisa, que parece muy grande para mi cara. Pero mis problemas no se solucionan con maquillaje o pegajosas cremas francesas. Me refiero a que, uno no puede hacer su boca más pequeña, ¡aún si vives en Lima- Ohio! Creo que siempre he tenido una actitud liberalista y he pensado en misma como un pie de melocotón en una mesa de postres: todos van por los brownies y el helado, pero solo a un chico le gusta el melocotón. Yo solo necesito a una chica que le guste, no a cientos de ellas.

Un pavo real grita a la distancia, sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre McKinley y Brittany y de un mundo que ya se ve a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Siento algo viscoso en mis manos y miro abajo para ver que descuidadamente he fundido la barra de plata en una especie de plastilina. Froto mis palmas juntas y transformo a la plata en una larga y delgada cadena. ¡La cadena para mi collar! Tomo mi talismán en forma de corazón de mi bolsillo y lo introduzco en la cadena para luego colocármelo sobre mi cabeza y que descanse sobre mi cuello. Daría cualquier cosa para mirarme en un espejo ahora y ver el primer collar que me pertenece. Okey, de repente podría soportar ser un poquito más narcisista. Busco en mi bolsillo de atrás, saco el óbolo y lo sostengo frente a mi cara. Pero si bien es luminoso, resulta no ser reflexivo, así que regreso la moneda débilmente brillante a mi bolsillo.

Ahí es cuando recuerdo mi iPhone. Me había olvidado por completo de él por todos los extraños eventos del día. Saco mi teléfono de mi mochila y lo enciendo. No puedo evitar quedarme mirando la pantalla por un momento, esperando por a que aparezca una alerta de mensaje de texto o de un mensaje de voz. Claro que sé que no hay recepción para tener ―aún no hay satélites, o torres de línea celular, o cualquier otra cosa tecnológica que necesitas para que una llamada de un celular funcione. Oh bueno, al menos la cámara sigue funcionando. Tomo un par de fotografías de mi collar en mí, admirando mi obra y luego rápidamente lo apago. No sé que tanto me demorará llegar al Oráculo y regresar a casa, así que prefiero conservar mi batería y solo usar el teléfono para emergencias.

Un pavo real grita de nuevo, esta vez de una dirección diferente, y luego un golpe repentino de viento entre los árboles. El terciopelo de hojas rojas se dispersa y baila, revelando un lago detrás del bosquecillo de árboles.

Sin pensarlo, corro a la orilla del lago, arrojando a un lado mi mochila, luego quitándome mis botas y sintiendo el empuje de la tierra debajo de mis pies desnudos, impulsándome hacia adelante. Así que así fue como llegué a la aldea tan rápido: la tierra me estaba impulsando hacia adelante con cada paso.

Y entonces estoy en el lago, con la mirada fija a la superficie cristalina. El agua se ve increíblemente pura y me duele meterme a fregarme toda esta tierra endurecida. Miro alrededor, buscando por alguna señal de peligro. Pero no hay nada a la vista. Solo arboles y helechos y flores silvestres. Escucho algunos sonidos de criaturas acercándose, pero de repente el bosque está en silencio.

Extrañamente silencioso.

Nunca había nadado desnuda. Mientras saco mi top por la cabeza y miro alrededor por quinta vez para asegurarme de que estoy sola, me doy cuenta de que a pesar de estar desnuda en una playa a punto de entrar en el agua, no puedo llamar a esto 'nudismo', porque el 'nudismo' sólo cuenta si estas con al menos una persona.

Mojo un dedo en el lago, frío. Me quedo mirando la desarmante superficie azul y limpia del agua ¿Y qué si nunca he hecho nudismo?

¡Tengo poderes! ¡Puedo caminar en el agua!

Bueno, más o menos. Me concentro a pocos metros delante de mí e imagino un nenúfar gigante de piedra. Poco a poco, una se alza desde debajo del agua. ¡Ta-da! La única cosa más divertida que un nenúfar de piedra son dos, así que conjuro otra y saltó sobre ella. Y luego otra, sólo porque estoy sola en otra época. Y ahora otra más, porque no tengo idea si alguna vez volveré a los tiempos modernos. Y otra porque aunque soy lo suficientemente racional para entender que mi móvil no tiene señal, su silencio aún me rompe el corazón un poco, la idea de que nadie me busca, nadie pregunta, nadie llama.

Creusa tiene razón. Los poderes realmente funcionan mejor cuando estás pensando cosas buenas. Mientras estoy parada en una nenúfar de piedra sintiendo lastima por mi misma, la piedra se disuelve de repente y me quedo con los pies en el agua. Tomo aire y convocó una nueva piedra, esta es tres veces más grande en forma de una balsa.

Me acuesto en la balsa de piedra y miro hacia el cielo brillante.

Al poco tiempo, estoy pensando en McKinley otra vez. Por extraño que todo haya sido hoy, lo más curioso es encontrarme a mi misma anhelando la escuela. Haría cualquier cosa por volver al mundo que conozco, donde la gente no usa togas ni habla en lenguajes muertos.

En cambio, estoy atrapada aquí, completa y absolutamente sola.

Al menos, solía estar sola.

Desde la orilla, viene un gruñido gutural. Me siento y encuentro algo mirándome.

¿Qué es eso?

Tiene forma generalmente de humano, con brazos y piernas, y mide unos 1.50 aproximadamente. Pero incluso desde aquí, veo cuan inhumana es realmente la criatura: una nariz chata que le pertenece a un cerdo salvaje, enormes orejas de burro frotando sus hombros y una cola corta que azota detrás. Corre cómo si lo hiciera sobre brasas, con sus largas y delgadas patas que levanta rápidamente, trota, trota, trota, hasta que llega a su destino.

Mi ropa.

―¡No!

Debe tener al menos una parte humana, porque hace lo que cualquier punk haría en esta situación.

Después de tomar mi ropa, me hace una sonrisa llena de dientes torcidos color rosa y se va, con las rodillas rebotando en su pecho. Me sumerjo en mi pequeña balsa, que se desintegra de nuevo en el agua y nado hacia la orilla tan rápido cómo puedo. Mi poder sobre la tierra no me da impulso en el agua, cómo sea, y por el momento en que llego a la orilla, la criatura está muy lejos.

Sin aliento y temblando, estoy frustrada. Nunca me he sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida. El sol se va a poner pronto, en un momento estaré atrapada en la oscuridad, sin usar nada excepto un collar. Y todo porque quería hacer nudismo, cuando todos saben que no cuenta si estás solo.

Hay un murmullo en los árboles y espero que la bestia punk arremeta contra mí, gruñendo. Lo que emerge, sin embargo, es muy diferente. No es una bestia para nada.

Es la chica más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Me dirijo a la piedra, mientras mis piernas se convierten en jalea. Pienso que las chicas cómo esa existen sólo en las revistas. Todo acerca de ella es oro. Está su piel, miel pura bajo su capa… ¿una capa? ¿En serio? Y su cabello, ondulado y rubio con vetas de oro iluminado por el Sol. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Y que tiene en los brazos? Parece… ¿Mi ropa?

Y ahí es cuando recuerdo que estoy desnuda.

_Oh, por Dios_. Chillo y ella rápidamente cubre sus ojos con una mano.

―No te preocupes ―dice ―. No vi nada.

De inmediato, sé que es diferente a las chicas que he conocido antes.

La parte autocrítica de mí que diría que _no hay nada que ver_, está en silencio por una vez.

―¿Dónde estás? ―pregunta, tratando de caminar hacia mí con los ojos cerrados.

―Dobla a la izquierda o te meterás en el agua ―digo.

―Gracias.

―Puedes dejarlas caer dónde estás, ya sabes. No tienes que traerlas hasta mí.

―Realmente no veo nada, te lo prometo ―dice.

―Okey, entonces. Un poco a la derecha.

―¿Estoy llegando allí?

Está parada a sólo un pie de mí. Doy un paso atrás. Nunca me sentí tan desnuda.

―Si.

Veo la piel de gallina en sus brazos ante el sonido de mi voz, me muerdo el labio, ella se pone de cuclillas y deja la ropa en mi mochila.

―Sigue adelante y cúbrete. Estaré por allí.

Ella sigue cubriendo sus ojos mientras cruza la playa y termina su camino detrás de un árbol. Mientras me visto, mantengo mis ojos en ella. No sé donde estoy o por qué puedo convocar a bloques de plata de las entrañas de la tierra, pero si sé una cosa.

Estaré por siempre agradecida a Dios de que Jesse no me haya seguido en el túnel.

Y debo aprender cómo vestirme más rápido.

-María Virginia-


	10. Chapter 10

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.

Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste! Gracias a tod s por la aceptación y estar pendiente de las actualizaciones en especial a **spyireland, Kristen Stewart Cullen** y a **Pitu Fita**

Capitulo 10

No recuerdo muy bien a mis padres, pero me acuerdo de la historia de cómo se conocieron. Lo he escuchado decenas de veces de la tía Sophia y el tío Alex. Mi madre acababa de graduarse de la universidad con una licenciatura en filosofía y tomó un trabajo por verano en un restaurante en una isla en el Caribe. Mi padre también estaba allí, estudiando para convertirse en un veterinario.

Una noche, cerca del final del verano, mi padre se fue con unos amigos al restaurante donde mi mamá trabajaba. No hablaron. Ella ni siquiera lo notaba. Pero cuando él se fue con sus amigos de la escuela, les dijo que iba a casarse con la camarera. Sus amigos se rieron de él, pero insistió en que nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida. Así que por el resto de la semana, siguió yendo al restaurante, día tras día, tratando de hablar con ella, pero mi mamá no estaba interesada en una aventura de verano. En su última noche en la isla, él le suplicó que se quedara, o que le dijera a donde iba, pero ella dijo que no, que era demasiado joven, y no quería salir con nadie hasta que tuviera una carrera.

Así que el cayó en un agujero. Ella se iba y no tenía forma de encontrarla. Esto fue antes de los teléfonos celulares y Facebook, y todo lo demás, cuando irse realmente significaba irse. A la mañana siguiente, cuando su avión se estaba preparando para despegar, mi padre irrumpió en la pista y se detuvo junto al avión, agitando los brazos. No podía dejarla ir.

Mi madre estaba mirando desde la ventana, y le gritó a la azafata que abriera la puerta. Saliendo entonces del avión, hacia sus brazos. Y ahí es donde tuvieron su primer beso.

Es el tipo de historia que está muy bien si no se tratara de tus propios padres. La mayoría de los padres se conocen en el trabajo o algo así, salen algunas veces y eso es todo. Mis padres se casaron una semana después de haberse conocido. ¡Una semana! Así que de algún modo, los culpaba por mi torpeza con los chicas. Cargo con este anhelo de romance y magia.

―Okey ―digo― Ya estoy vestida. Puedes darte la vuelta ahora.

Cuando lo hizo, fue incluso mejor de lo que recordaba. Quise tener el poder de poner pausa y mirarla, su ondulante capa, sus rubios rizos subiendo por su cabeza. Ella era lo que Brittany llamaría un 10.

―Los sátiros son los peores ―dice ella.

―Cierto, sátiros.

―¿Estas bien?

―Oh, lo estoy ahora ―débil, Rachel. Eso fue _débil_―. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. Estaba empezando a pensar que moriría de frío _―¡Deja de ser tan dramática, Rachel! _

―Nah―dice y sonríe―. Pareces alguien con un par de trucos bajo la manga. ―Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero también es más fácil si tienes una manga en la cual almacenar tus trucos.

Ella se ríe, y me hace reír. _¡Cree que soy graciosa! _

Oh, no, me estoy convirtiendo en Brittany.

―Así que, ¿viajas sola? ―pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. Ni dos minutos y ya me está preguntando dónde está mi pandilla. Tal vez las chicas tan lindas por fuera en realidad no pueden ser tan buenas en el interior.

―¿Tu con quién estás? ― le pregunto.

―Soy como tú ―dice riendo―. Voy en solitario.

Quise preguntarle si alguna vez había leído el libro de Roald Dahl llamado _Going Solo _y entonces recuerdo que estoy a miles de años antes de que el libro fuera publicado. Viajar en el tiempo es agotador. En lugar de eso digo algo débil y del tipo turista:

―¿Vas a alguna parte en particular? ―le pregunto igual como si le hubiera preguntado cuál es su signo.

Pero no había ni una pista de que ella estuviera juzgándome. Solo estaba escuchándome e incluyéndome.

―Sólo estoy fuera todo el día. Cazando, viajando―. Asiento con la cabeza. ―Eres bienvenida a unirte a mí ―me ofrece.

―Oh, gracias, estoy bien.

―¿Estás segura? Porque, ya sabes, los sátiros no son los peores en realidad allá afuera.

Están francamente bien, comparados con algunos de los otros pequeños demonios en esta parte del bosque.

―Ah, sí, lo sé ―digo encogiéndome al responder. Sueno como una niña McKinley, fingiendo que soy una de esas chicas de The Hills―. Lo se.

―Supongo que puedes cuidar de ti misma ―ella dice.

Le echo un vistazo, explorando su expresión. ¿De alguna manera ella me había visto usar mis poderes antes?

Creusa me advirtió que no dejara que nadie supiera acerca de ellos. También me advirtió que no confiara en nadie que me encontrara en el camino al Oráculo, y aquí estoy cayendo con una desconocida. Pero, ella no mencionó chicas como está corriendo. Me preguntaba en donde va a la escuela. Tal vez es una interna que esta viajado en el tiempo también. Pero yo realmente no creo eso. Ella tiene un alma vieja. Hay sabiduría en sus ojos, una calma y paciencia que pensé que era reservada para las personas de cuarenta años, personas con experiencia, personas que crecieron sin el Internet, las personas que saben lo que es contestar el teléfono sin ver el nombre de la persona que llama identificado en una pantalla.

Y, honestamente, los internos la arqueología no se ven tan bien.

Se inclina y dice ―Oh, oh. Creo que podrías haber conseguido una quemadura de sol, tus mejillas están realmente de color rojo.

―No ―le digo. No puedo creer que este ruborizada. _Oh, vamos, cara. ¡Se buena! _

―Sólo estoy cansada por la natación. Y, uh, tengo sed.

―Bueno, en ese caso, ¿me acompañas a tomar una copa en la cantina? ―¿La cantina? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Mientras seguía a esta mujer misteriosa en el bosque, empecé a razonar. Creusa me advirtió que no confiara en nadie, pero sólo porque estuviera yendo con ella no significaba que _confiara _en ella. Solamente estaba yendo para no levantar sospechas.

Quiero decir, ¿no sería más peligroso para mí admitir que no sabía lo que era una cantina, mostrándome a mi misma como una persona salida una zona de tiempo diferente?

Podía oír la voz Brittany en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, me recordándome las reglas de las citas: Si realmente te gusta una chica, Rachel, dices no cuando te pide salir. Y si te lo pide por segunda vez, significa que le gustas tanto como te gusta y dices que sí.

Esperemos que todavía se aplicara en la antigua Grecia.

Existe ese momento en una conversación con un extraño cuando has intercambiado demasiadas palabras como para preguntar su nombre.

Preguntarlo causaría un hipo en el flujo de la conversación.

Por eso, cuando el anfitrión en la cantina salta de su taburete mientras nos acercamos y dice:

―Blondi y Curly, ¿necesitan una mesa?― voy por ello.

―Después de ti, Blondi ―digo.

Ella sonríe ―.Una mesa sería genial.

La cantina es esencialmente una cabaña sostenida por unos pocos troncos de árboles, como un bar que no podía decidir si quería ser del tipo Caribeño o tiki. El anfitrión es un espectáculo igual de maravilloso. A diferencia de las ninfas delgadas en el valle o el sátiro tieso en el bosque, esta criatura tiene la forma de un muñeco de nieve.

Se ve como que vive entre anillos de cebolla y hojuelas de maíz y pudiera salir flotando en cualquier momento.

Él nos acompaña hasta el muñón de un árbol, con dos troncos de árboles más pequeños desempeñándose como sillas. Es como estar sentada en una mesa para niños en el pre-escolar. Sin embargo, Blondi está actuando como que esto es perfectamente normal, así que le sigo el juego.

―Que pequeña ninfa tan graciosa,―digo.

―¿Ninfa?

―El anfitrión.

―No, eso es un cartawall.

―¿Una carta igual?

―Cartawall. Ya sabes, viven en las casuchas bajo tierra. ―Mis ojos saltan. ¡Oh, no! ¿Podría haber puesto patas arriba una familia de cartawalls cuando use mi poder para sacar la plata a la superficie?

―¿Que esta mal? Ahora te ves pálida. Necesitas algo para beber ―.Blondi se va a la barra, en donde un oso polar esparce bebidas. Oh, espera.

Esto es Grecia, ese no puede ser un oso polar. Esta quejándose con algún tipo de duende gigante en el bar, y cuando se ríe, sus dientes revelan ser suaves y redondeados, un poco menos tipo-oso. _Realmente debería dejar de mirar_, me recuerdo a mí misma. Pero, ¿cómo puedo dejar de mirar? De donde yo vengo, los osos polares no atienden el bar y ríen a carcajadas.

―Son mis favoritos también, los duttspots.

―Parecen osos polares.

Justo cuando está a punto de preguntar lo que quiero decir con ‚osos polares,‛ una bulliciosa, y cargada colección de cartawalls entra, y por el momento es imposible oír nada, excepto sus graznidos y vítores.

Wow, son un grupo rebelde.

Luego, junto a nuestra mesa aparece el equivalente del bosque a una camarera desgastada de un restaurante desolado en una franja de la ruta 66.

Es larguirucha, como una araña, con múltiples brazos largos adornados con pulseras. Sin embargo, no se la puede llamar una araña, ya que, bueno, por esta cosa de que mide unos 1.77. Y por otro lado, tiene una cara. Aunque, para ser honesta, es una cara que estaría más cómoda en un gato. Ella está batiendo bandeja tras bandeja en nuestro camino, pero ninguna de ellas tiene nuestra orden. Yo creería que la vida como camarera sería más fácil con los brazos extra, pero al parecer no lo es.

―Ese es el nuestro, ―dice ella, y estoy enamorada de sus maneras. Tomamos nuestras copas de la bandeja correcta y la camarera araña hace un pequeño sonido desde atrás de su garganta. Blondi busca en su capa para pagar, y yo recuerdo el chisme moneda-óbolo del templo.

―Déjame ayudarte, ―digo buscándolo.

Pero antes de que pueda recuperarlo, Blondi dice ―No, lo tengo, ―y pone dos monedas cuadradas en la palma de la mano de la camarera.

No se parecen en nada a mi óbolo, y suspiro. Mi óbolo no es comercial, al menos no en esta articulación.

Bebo mi espuma caliente de color rosa y ella bebe su espuma caliente de color rosa y las dos nos sentamos aquí, las dos únicos seres humanos a toda regla en todo el lugar, con nuestro bigote de color rosa a juego, sonriéndonos mutuamente.

Estoy casi aliviada de que haya demasiado ruido como para hablar mucho, porque, francamente, me estoy quedando sin palabras.

Se desata una pelea detrás de mí, y Blondi se enjuga el bigote de color rosa y entra en acción. Aparta a los dos cartawalls.

―Caballeros, ―dice. La habitación se calma. Tal vez es un policía o algo así.

O tal vez es sólo el hecho de que es tan guapa. O bien, ya sabes, tal vez es el hecho de que es humano ―. Cualquiera que sea el problema, realmente no quieren resolverlo derramando las bebidas por toda la cantina.

―Oh, ―el cartawall más pequeño, y con aspecto más anciano ladra. ―Ustedes los humanos piensan que lo saben todo, ¿eh?

El todavía más pequeño y juguetón interviene, ahora de parte de su enemigo de hace sólo unos segundos. ―Sí. Justo como un típico humano. No hay piel en ti y te crees que eres tan superior.

Una multitud se está reuniendo y Blondi y yo estamos definitivamente en la minoría.

Levanta las manos y dice: ―Yo no he dicho eso. ― Pequeño levanta los codos, Todavía más Pequeño da empujones, al estilo de un futbolista.

―¿Has oído eso? Ella no dijo eso.

―Son todos lo mismo. Piensan que sólo puede hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran.

―Lo que quieran cuando quieran.

Miro a Blondi. Estoy asustada. Puedo sentir a un duttspot de pie junto a mí, respirando sobre mi cabeza sin pudor. Yo digo, ―Tal vez deberíamos irnos ―.Pero Blondi pone dos dedos en su boca y silba. No es de extrañar que sepa hacerlo. Se tarda un minuto, pero muy pronto el silbido ha quedado en silencio.

―Puedo decir una cosa, ¿sola una cosa?

Alguien le arroja algo parecido a una servilleta.

Hay risas, pero le van a dar la palabra.

Ella tiene ese tipo de influencia.

―Miren, sé que están todos muy molestos ―.Esto es aceptado con aplausos, lo que me parece bien, porque cuanto más tiempo pase frente a la multitud, más tiempo estoy permitida a penetrar socialmente en el interior junto con ella ―Y yo no los culpo. Somos un grupo difícil, los seres humanos. Lo somos. ―Ahora Pequeño y Todavía más Pequeño están asintiendo con la cabeza y todo esto suena como una versión de ciencia ficción de un talk show diurno con pruebas de paternidad y guardias de seguridad. Pero todo lo que puedo pensar es: Wow, Blondie tiene una nariz grandiosa. ―No pensamos antes de actuar

―.Los gritos aumentan y, por Dios, que tiene carisma.

―Podemos ser ciegos ―.Hace una pausa hasta que el aplauso se apaga.

Nos imagino salvando el mundo y miro a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que nadie me está mirando y leyendo mis pensamientos cursis. ―Seguimos órdenes con demasiada facilidad y nadie nos acusa de pensar por nosotros mismos sobre bases regulares ―.me tomo la espuma de color rosa para detenerme a mi misma de saltar de mi asiento y lanzar mis brazos alrededor de ella.

―Pero estamos tratando de salir adelante, así como ustedes. Y todos cometemos errores

―.Esta vez no hay reacción unánime.

Las criaturas están discutiendo y Blondi está actuando de capitán del equipo de debate y yo estoy descansando los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de mis manos como una chica en una tienda de sodas de 1950 con la esperanza de que el chico se aburra de la política y vuelva a la mesa.

Entonces siento algo en mi oído.

―Ella es muy linda.

Me sobresalto y doy vuelta. Es la camarera. Trago. ―Um, sí. Supongo ―.Ella mueve su cabeza oblonga aún más, reduciendo la pupila de sus ojos.

―Dime, ¿tu novia sabe lo que eres?

―No es mi... novia.

―Oh, ya veo. ¿Sólo un ser humano que recogiste en el camino de regreso desde la ciudad? ―susurra.

Yo no digo nada. Quito las manos de la mesa y agarro las correas de mi mochila, tratando de levantarla sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Ella se inclina más cerca. Puedo oler algo malo y almizclado en su aliento ―.Me enteré de lo que hiciste. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes seguir pretendiendo ser humana? Cuanto tiempo antes de que ella se dé cuenta de lo que realmente eres. ―ella sonríe.

―¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que ellos vengan por ti? ―Y no es de extrañar que nuestra primera cita termine conmigo golpeando una silla y corriendo tan rápido como puedo a la puerta, hacia el bosque y hacia sólo Dios sabe qué.

Unas horas más tarde, todavía puedo degustar la espuma de color rosa. Estoy más sola que cuando empecé, porque ahora sé lo que es estar aquí con Blondi. Cada rama que cruje me hace flaquear y entrar en pánico. Estoy tan perdida. ¿Blondi sabrá sobre mí? ¿Sé yo sobre mí? ¿Cómo se difunden tan rápido los rumores en una tierra sin iPhones ni medios de comunicación? ¿Y quién podría querer a Creusa muerta? ¿Y por qué Blondi no corrió detrás de mí? Tal vez la camarera le dijo todo sobre mí y está horrorizada y asustada.

Me tiro a las hojas. No es justo. Esto es simplemente, más allá de todo, para nada justo.

Una y otra vez me digo a mi misma que me relaje. No dejes que una camarera al azar te llegue, Rach.

Eres un ser humano. Blondi no te ha perseguido porque es una niña y las niñas son imposibles de predecir. De todos modos, una chica como ella, probablemente encuentra chicas todo el tiempo. Tal vez se olvidó de ti.

Probablemente estoy tomando esto muy en serio, pienso para mis adentros. Quiero decir, apenas y nos acabamos de conocer.

Escucho un ruido y miro hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie allí.

Blondi no está corriendo a través del bosque buscándome. Sonrío con tristeza y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Doy un gruñido de frustración. Preguntas sin respuesta, no son un compañero de viaje satisfactorio.

Y cuanto más lejos de la cantina voy, siento más amargura e inseguridad. No me ha perseguido(O tal vez lo intento y no me pudo encontrar). No me va a encontrar. (Bueno, no esta noche, pero tal vez algún día.) Si yo hubiera dicho que sí a su primera oferta de viajar juntas, entonces nos habríamos ido de caza y evitado la cantina y hasta podríamos estar juntas ahora mismo.

No hay manera de que racionalice mi salida de eso, y me desplomo en el suelo. Nunca seré capaz de dormir de este modo, expuesta a todo el mundo. Daría cualquier cosa en mi poder por una bolsa de dormir, una almohada. Pero no tienen esas cosas en el 1000 a.C, así que en cambio, cierro los ojos y me imagino en un lugar seguro, un lugar cálido. Oigo que la tierra vibra pero no abro los ojos. Confía en ti misma, Rachel.

Imagínate que estás escondida.

La tierra se mueve más rápido. Lo escucho y motas de aquello vuelan en mis brazos, en mi cara. Mantente visualizándote a salvo. Olvídate de Blondi por ahora, y sólo céntrate en lograr pasar la noche con vida, y para el momento en que abras los ojos, puede que estés bien.

La tierra se ha asentado y está muy tranquilo, y cuando abro los ojos, descubro que mágicamente he construido una pequeña cabaña, hecha de tierra. Me acuesto, sola, en la mini-casa que no estoy muy segura de cómo hice.

Me gustaría ser el tipo de chica que puede concentrarse en lo bueno ―oye, que construí una loca cabaña de tierra sin mover ni un dedo― pero, por supuesto, cuando estoy acurrucada, todo lo que puedo hacer es obsesionarme con Blondi.

Tal vez ni siquiera le gusto. Quiero decir, no me preguntó mi nombre. Y, honestamente, ¿qué estoy pensando al quererle? La chica de oro increíblemente guapa no es para nada mi tipo.

Por lo general me gustan las chicas tipo geek. ¿Y por qué supongo que rescató mi ropa? ¿Porque tenía una ilusión por mí? Cualquier chica decente haría eso por otra chica, sin importar qué aspecto tenga.

Pero entonces recuerdo el deseo en sus ojos cuando me pidió que fuera a la cantina con ella. Ah, Rcahel, cree en ti misma. Esta niña es diferente.

Sonrío. No voy a cambiar la idea de mi primera impresión.

Entonces, ¿qué si ella es, por ejemplo, un miembro de una antigua organización de servicio a la comunidad griega que envía chicas calientes al bosque para proteger a las niñas de sus propios impulsos irresponsables y tontos? Ella me encontró y yo la encontré e hicimos clic.

Nadie puede quitarme eso. Y yo no me lo voy a quitar a mí misma. Me imagino cazar con ella, nadar con ella, sentada en el comedor de McKinley con ella recogiendo un desagradable puré de papas juntas, tomadas de la mano en un avión con ella antes del despegue.

Todo parece más divertido con ella en el cuadro.

Durmiéndome, trato de que soñar con ella, porque probablemente nunca la volveré a ver. Y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Quiero volver a verla. Es una sensación que nunca he tenido acerca de una niña. Tal vez no vayamos a casarnos en una semana, al igual que hicieron mis padres, y tal vez no es tan perfecta como la he creado para estar en mi cabeza ―la capa que llevaba en realidad era un poco tonta― pero quiero conocerla mejor, y es la primera vez que he dormido sintiendo eso por alguien.

Y es curioso que todas estas criaturas y la gente parezcan pensar que soy una especie de diosa, porque, en todo caso, desde el encuentro con Blondi nunca me he sentido más completa y patéticamente humana en mi vida. Después de todo, aquí estoy, mirando al cielo que no puedo ver, rogando,―Por favor Dios, déjame volver a verla.

-María Virginia-


End file.
